Tome 1 Amour Musique Passion
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Deux personnes: Sasuke Uchiwa, un jeune garçon renfermé sur lui depuis la mort de son frère Itachi. Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune prodige musical qui vit seul avec sa mère et sa servante et qui attend désespérement le retour de son père. Une rencontre; une romance; une séparation; l'espoir de se retrouver un jour. Désolée pour ce résumé. Venez plutôt lire. Songfic/Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1

Chapitre 1

Dans un château situé dans le pays de Konoha, un petit garçon blond comme le soleil aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, avec trois moustaches sur chaque joue, est dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec Kyubi, un renard avec neuf queues, en porcelaine. D'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était une femme rousse aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts

- Tout va bien Naruto ?

- Oui maman. Je joue avec Kyubi

- Je vois ça. Naruto…j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-elle en allant vers son fils et en se mettant à sa hauteur

- J'ai fais une bêtise ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis venu t'apprendre que nous allions bientôt accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille

- Tu veux dire que la cigogne va m'emmener un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

- Non, rigola gentiment la rousse. C'est un garçon un peu plus âgé que toi. Il s'appel Sasuke

- Pourquoi il vient vivre chez nous Sasuke ? Ses parents ne le veulent plus ?

- Son grand frère Itachi est mort il n'y a pas longtemps. Depuis, Sasuke est devenu froid et distant. Ses parents, qui sont nos amis à ton père et à moi, pensent que de changer d'air et d'être avec toi l'aideras à aller mieux. Mais pour ça, il faudra que tu restes toi-même. Tu comprends ?

- Oui maman

Du haut de ses six ans, Naruto est un garçon spécial. En plus d'être un prodige musical, il est capable mieux que quiconque de comprendre et de ressentir ce que les autres ressentent, comme si il était capable de lire dans le cœur des gens. Naruto est également capable de comprendre ce que les autres personnes de son âge ne comprennent pas forcément

- Mais il arrive quand Sasuke ?

- En fin d'après midi

- J'ai hâte

* * *

Alors que la journée tirait à sa fin, Naruto fut appelé par sa mère

- NARUTO ? PEUX TU DESCENDRE S'IL TE PLAÎT ?

Le blond s'exécuta. Une fois dans le salon, il aperçut un homme et une femme avec sa mère. L'homme avait les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux noirs. La femme, elle, avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs

- Naruto, je te présente Mr et Mme Uchiwa, les parents de Sasuke

- Bon…bonjour, bégaya le petit impressionné

- Ravi de te rencontrer Naruto, dit la brune

A ce moment là, le blond aperçut un garçon brun, les cheveux relevés en pique derrière la tête, avec des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoile, adossé au mur avec une jambe repliée et les mains dans les poches, âgé d'environ huit ans. Naruto alla vers lui

- Naruto, voici Sasuke, dit la rousse

- Bonjour Sasuke. Moi c'est Naruto, dit-il en souriant innocemment

- …

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. J'espère qu'on deviendra vite ami

Le brun le regarda dédaigneusement, puis partit, sans un mot. Le blond resta sans voix, surprit

- Et c'est comme ça depuis la mort de son frère Itachi le mois dernier, soupira tristement Mikoto la mère de Sasuke. Tout les deux étaient très proche. Sasuke n'a jamais pu se faire à l'idée de la mort de son grand frère

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider Sasuke » se promit le blond

* * *

Tout le monde est maintenant réunit dans le hall pour le départ des parents du brun

- Tu seras sage Sasuke, d'accords, lui dit la brune

- Et tu feras bien tout ce que dit Kushina, rajouta Fugaku le père du brun

- …

Les parents l'embrassèrent et partirent

- Naruto, va montrer sa chambre à Sasuke

- J'y vais. Tu viens Sasu

- Sasu ? Répéta Kushina surprise

- Oui. C'est plus simple que « Sasuke », souria le petit blond

- Tu devrais lui demander si il est d'accords

- Tu es d'accords pour que je t'appelle « Sasu », Sasu ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, indifférent

- Alors je t'appellerais Sasu, dit il heureux

Tout les deux montèrent et Naruto alla dans la chambre du brun suivit de ce dernier

- Et voilà ta chambre ! S'exclama t-il. J'espère que c'est à ton goût

Sasuke rentra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Le blond lui fit face

- Tu n'es pas très bavard

- Toi, tu l'es beaucoup trop

Naruto resta pétrifié. Pas à cause des propos du brun, mais à cause de sa voix. Quand Naruto avait entendu la voix du brun, il y avait ressenti de la souffrance, de la solitude, de la détresse

- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? demanda froidement Sasuke

- Pour rien. Je…je te laisse t'installer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que se soit, appel moi

- Je me passe de ta pitié

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la gentillesse

Sur ce, il sortit. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit Kyubi, s'asseya à son bureau où se trouvait des feuilles blanches et un stylo. Il posa son renard sur le bureau et se mit à réfléchir

« Sasu est seul et triste. Il a besoin de quelqu'un »

Tout en pensant, il laissa les émotions monter en lui, puis, il se mit à écrire

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke tournait en rond dans son lit. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Toutes le menaient à Naruto. Ce garçon l'intriguait avec ses yeux bleus océan, ses cheveux soleil et ses trois petites moustaches qui lui donnaient un petit air irrésistibles. Puis, son cœur se serra quand il se souvint de comment et pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Il aimerait tant que quelqu'un le comprenne à travers son silence. Mais les seules personnes qu'il connaissait ne savaient que remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec des « désolés », des « le pauvre »… Ses pensées retournèrent ensuite au blond. Il était différent des autres. Tout en continuant à penser à Naruto, le brun s'endormit

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla la tête posée sur le bureau. Il avait passé la nuit à composer la musique. Il se leva, se prépara et descendit comme une flèche dans la salle à manger. Là, il y vit le brun

- Salut Sasu. Bien dormit ?

- Hn…

- Houlà. Alors soit tu n'es pas réveillé, soit tu n'es toujours pas décidé à m'adresser la parole…

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de silence

- Au fait Sasu…

- Hn ?

- J'ai écrit une musique et je voudrais savoir si…

- Non

- Quoi, mais…je ne t'ai encore rien demandé

- Tu allais demander si je voulais l'entendre. Alors je te réponds

- Tu ne veux pas l'entendre ? demanda t-il tristement. Mais…j'ai passé la nuit à l'écrire

- Et alors ?

Le cœur du blond se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se leva et partit. Mais alors qu'il allait monter dans sa chambre, il entendit une voix familière. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et aperçut une femme brune aux yeux verts discuter avec les domestiques

- NANA ! S'exclama t-il en se jetant dans les bras de cette dernière

Nana, de son vrai nom Aminata, est la servante du blond qu'elle a vu naître. Elle revient aujourd'hui après une semaine d'absence pour des problèmes familiaux sans grandes importances

- Tu m'as manqué

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Mr Naruto

A ce moment là elle vit la mine attristée du blond

- Que vous arrive t-il ? Vous avez l'air triste

- Sasu n'a pas voulu écouter la musique que j'ai écrite

- Qui est Sasu ?

Naruto lui raconta la journée de la veille et sa musique

- Je peux voir cette chanson ?

- Oui. Viens, les paroles sont dans ma chambre

Tout les deux se rendirent donc dans la chambre du blond. Là, Aminata prit les paroles et les lu tandis que le petit s'asseya sur son lit. Aucun des deux ne se doutait qu'ils étaient en ce moment même, espionnés par le brun

- C'est vraiment vous qui l'avez écrite ? Demanda t-elle surprise

- Oui. Pour Sasu

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit

- J'aimerais tant qu'il veuille l'écouter

- Il sait que c'est pour lui ?

- Non. J'avais peur qu'il trouve ça ridicule et qu'il refuse encore plus de l'écouter. Il peut être si dur. Mais je sais qu'il est comme ça parce qu'il souffre, même si il ne le dit pas

Le brun partit. Il descendit et sortit dehors. Il s'asseya sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi Naruto lui a-t-il écrit cette chanson ? Le comprendrais t-il ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas encore aperçut le père du blond et ce dernier n'en parlait pas. A ce moment là, Naruto arriva et s'asseya à côté du brun qui prit la parole

- Je suis désolé

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il surprit

- Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi avec toi

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais pourquoi tu as agis ainsi

- Comment peux tu le savoir ?

- Si je te le dis, j'ai peur que tu ne me crois pas

- Dis quand même

- Depuis toujours j'arrive à ressentir et à comprendre les émotions des gens même sans qu'ils me le disent. C'est pour ça que je suis resté sans voix dans ta chambre hier. Quand tu m'as parlé, j'ai ressenti de la tristesse, de la solitude, de la détresse, de la souffrance, comme je n'en n'avais jamais ressenti avant

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra

- C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a inspiré pour ma musique

- QUOI ?! Dit le brun en se levant en colère. JE N'EN REVIENS PAS ! TU OSES TE SERVIR DE MES SENTIMENTS COMME CA ?!

- Sasu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! dit il en partant

- SASU ATTENDS !

Sans résultat. Naruto décida d'agir

* * *

De son côté, le brun rageait. Lui qui croyait avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait…il s'était lourdement trompé. Il s'asseya sur un banc et baissa la tête qu'il releva quand il entendit chanter

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you _

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart _

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold _

_When darkness is upon your door _

_And you feel that you can't take anymore _

_Let me be the one you call _

_If you jump I'll break your fall _

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night _

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart _

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone _

Sasuke était ému. Alors le blond le comprenait et il voulait l'aider. Le brun voulut dire quelque chose mais Naruto continua de chanter

_When you feel all alone _

_And a loyal friend is hard to find _

_You're caught in a one way street _

_With the monsters in your head _

_When hopes and dreams are far away and _

_You feel like you can't face the day _

_Let me be the one you call _

_If you jump I'll break your fall _

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night _

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart _

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone _

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du brun. Le blond s'approcha et lui posa une main sur la joue en continuant

_Because there has always been heartache and pain _

_And when it's over you'll breathe again _

_You'll breathe again _

Sasuke se mit à pleurer. Naruto s'asseya à côté de lui, le serra contre lui et reprit

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you _

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart _

_Let me be the one you call _

_If you jump I'll break your fall _

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night _

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart _

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone _

Sasuke pleura beaucoup et longtemps dans les bras du blond. Naruto le laissa faire sachant que le brun se libérait le cœur. Une fois calmé, Sasuke se décala en s'essuyant les yeux et prit la parole

- Je suis désolé

- De quoi ? D'avoir pleuré ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire. Tu aurais même dû le faire plus tôt au lieu d'accumuler

- Je sais. Mais à part mon frère j'avais l'impression que personne ne me comprenait. Alors je me disais « à quoi bon montrer ou dire ce que je ressens vu que personne ne me comprends ». En t'écoutant chanter, il y a ce sentiment d'être comprit qui est remonté en moi

- Et tes parents ?

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils ne m'écoutent plus. A supposer qu'ils m'aient déjà écouté

Le blond ne sut pas quoi dire. Au bout d'un moment il demanda

- Sasu ?

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que maintenant tu te confieras à moi ?

- Peut être pas maintenant car je ne te connais pas, mais avec le temps…

Nouveau silence. D'un coup, le ciel s'obscurcit

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Naruto en se levant

Sasuke en fit de même et tout les deux retournèrent au château en courant

* * *

Une fois à l'abri dans le bâtiment, le blond prit la parole

- On va dans ma chambre ?

- Si tu veux

Une fois dans sa chambre, Naruto prit son renard et le tandis au brun qui le prit

- Il s'appel Kyubi. C'est mon papa qui me l'a offert pour mes six ans l'année dernière

Sasuke voulut lui en demander plus sur son père, mais il s'abstint de peur de faire ressortir de mauvais souvenirs au blond. Ce dernier reprit doucement son renard et continua sans quitter son animal des yeux

- En me le donnant, mon papa m'a dit que Kyubi nous « reliait ». Que quand je serais triste ou heureux, je n'aurais qu'à le prendre et à me confier à lui. Que se serait comme si mon papa était là. Tu sais, Kyubi me comprends. Je lui confie tout mes secrets, dit il en s'asseyant sur son lit

- Et tes amis ? Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de lui

- Neji et Hinata vivent au Pays du Feu alors je les vois rarement. Sakura et Gaara vivent dans le château tout prêt du notre. Ils viennent souvent. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne les inviterais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas habitué à ta nouvelle vie, dit il en regardant le brun

A cette dernière remarque, Sasuke eu un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas au blond

- Sasu, ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien tu verras. Après tout, tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là. Et je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi

Sasuke souria doucement et prit Naruto contre lui

- Merci, murmura t-il

Le blond, d'abords surprit, ne réagit pas. Puis, il rougit, lâcha Kyubi, ferma les yeux et resserra l'étreinte

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Sasu

- Moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi Naruto

Tout les deux restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sachant tout les deux que c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire

* * *

Musique: crash and burn des savage garden


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les jours passèrent. Sasuke s'était adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait comprit que Kushina ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de Naruto, que cette tâche revenait à Nana. Sasuke n'en avait pas apprit plus sur le père du blond. Naruto et lui était maintenant inséparables. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient dévoilés leur vie.

Quelques jours plus tard donc, Sasuke se trouvait couché à l'ombre d'un arbre, caressant son front et regardant rêveusement le ciel

- Tu me manques grand frère. Mais la différence, c'est que maintenant je ne suis plus seul. Même si les parents n'ont pas encore donné signe de vie. Mais…j'ai Naruto. Même si lui et moi on se chamaille souvent, je me sens bien avec lui. J'ai l'impression que je peux être moi-même

Il aurait pu continuer ses confidences encore longtemps, mais à ce moment là, le petit blond arriva

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dobe ? Demanda le brun

« Dobe » est le surnom qu'utilise Sasuke pour appeler Naruto, ce qui énerve ce dernier

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Et ne m'appel pas dobe, teme !

- D'accords usuratonkashi

- Ne m'appel pas usuratonkashi ! Dit le blond en gonflant ses joues signe qu'il boudait

Sasuke se leva, s'approcha du blond et souria attendrit avant de lui dégonfler les joues. Naruto le regarda et souria à son tour

- Alors c'est quoi ma surprise ?

- Sakura et Gaara vont arriver

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant de sourire. Mais…

- Sasu, ça fait une semaine que tu es là. Je pense que tu es prêt. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais la lune. Tu vas juste rencontrer des amis

Le brun ne se détendit pas

- Sasu, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- J'ai peur de m'attacher à eux

- Que veux tu dire ?

- J'étais très proche de mon frère et il est mort. Depuis j'ai peur de devenir trop proche des gens car je sais qu'un jour ils ne seront plus là

- Pourtant tu es devenu proche de moi

- Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Ca s'est fait malgré moi

- Et…tu le regrettes ?

- Non

- Laisse moi te dire une chose : les gens sont séparés mais l'amour que tu leur portes est éternel. C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit

- Tu ne me parles jamais de lui

Naruto allait parler, mais à ce moment là, Kushina les appela

- LES GARCONS ! NOS INVITES SONT LA !

- ON ARRIVE ! Cria Naruto. Tu viens, dit il au brun

Tout les deux partirent en courant

* * *

- Les voilà, dit la rousse une fois les garçons arrivés

Avec Kushina se trouvaient une femme blonde aux yeux marrons avec un losange bleu sur le front, et deux enfants. La fille avait les cheveux roses et les yeux verts. Le garçon avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts presque turquoise encadrés de noir

- Bonjour les amis, dit le petit blond. Bonjour Tsunade

La blonde lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis, elle regarda le brun

- Voici Sasuke, dit Naruto

- Enchantée Sasuke. Moi c'est Tsunade

- Sasu, je te présente Sakura et Gaara

- Bonjour Sasuke, dit la rose

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Un détail le perturbait : Gaara ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux

- Et si vous alliez jouer les enfants, dit Kushina. Tsunade et moi serons au salon

- D'accords, dit Naruto. Vous venez, on va dans notre jardin

Le jardin dont parle Naruto est un petit endroit avec de la verdure, un banc et un petit carré de terre où les enfants peuvent planter ce qu'ils veulent

- On va planter des fraises, dit le blond

- Tu aimes les fraises dobe ?

- N'INSULTE PAS NARUTO ! S'emporta Gaara

- Ce n'était pas une insulte !

Mais le roux ne décoléra pas. Il s'approcha du brun, menaçant

- ARRETA GAARA ! S'énerva Naruto

- Mais il vient de t'insulter !

- Non. C'est un surnom qu'il s'amuse à utiliser pour me faire enrager. Et puis…même si c'était une insulte, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul !

Gaara partit, se sentant blessé. Naruto se mit à culpabiliser. Il partit rejoindre le roux laissant seuls Sasuke et Sakura

- GAARA ATTENDS ! dit le blond en le rejoignant. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça avec toi. C'est juste que…quand il s'agit de Sasu…je deviens impulsif. Et…je voudrais que tu saches que je n'aime pas les bagarres. Même si c'est pour moi

- Je te pardonne si tu réponds honnêtement à une question

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'éprouves tu pour lui ?

* * *

Durant ce temps là, Sakura engagea la conversation

- Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Naruto

- Hn…

- En tout cas avec lui tu as plus de conversation

- C'est parce qu'on s'entend bien. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être compris

- Comment a-t-il réussit à te faire parler ?

- Avec une chanson qu'il m'avait écrite

- Je le reconnaît bien là. La musique c'est sa passion, sa vie

S'ensuivit un silence que la rose brisa

- Dis Sasuke, que ressens tu pour Naruto ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est…dur à dire

- Dans ce cas, fait comme Naruto. Laisse les émotions monter en toi et chantes-y

Sasuke regarda le blond qui se trouvait plus loin et se mit à chanter, vite rejoint par Naruto comme si ils étaient à côté. (Les paroles en gras sont de Sasuke, celles en italiques de Naruto et celles en gras et en italiques des garçons ensemble)

**Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça**

**Il me donne des frissons c'est plus fort que moi**

**Et j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui **

**Ma vie est ici**

_Mon cœur n'a jamais battu si fort_

_Je pense à moi après et à lui d'abords_

_Ce que je veux_

_C'est qu'il soit heureux_

**C'est merveilleux **

**Quelqu'un dans ma vie**

**Est amoureux de moi **

**Moi je n'avais jamais ressenti ça**

_Mais quelle folie_

_Voilà que ma vie_

_Est plus belle que mes rêves_

_Moi je n'avais jamais ressentis ça_

**Il met de la chaleur dans mon cœur**

_Quand il sourit je crois mourir de bonheur_

_**Ces émotions ces frissons, sensations**_

_Est-ce l'amour ?_

**Est-ce l'amour ?**

_Quelle folie_

_**J'ai le souffle court**_

_**Dès qu'on se dit bonjour**_

_Je n'avais jamais ressentis…_

**De ma vie jamais ressentis…**

_**Jamais ressentis cet émoi **_

_**En moi…**_

- Est il au courant de tes sentiments ? Demandèrent Sakura et Gaara en même temps

- Non, répondirent les deux garçons en chœur

Naruto vit le regard triste du roux qui prit la parole

- J'aimerais tellement qu'on soit plus que des amis Naruto

- Je suis désolé Gaara mais…je n'éprouve rien pour toi

- Parce que tu crois que lui éprouve quelque chose pour toi peut être ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, dit tristement le blond en baissant la tête

- Tu comptes lui avouer ce que tu ressens ? Demandèrent ensemble Sakura et Gaara

- Non, répondirent le blond et le brun en même temps

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres

- Sasu est là depuis trop peu de temps. Et puis…j'ai peur de sa réaction

- Naruto est si jeune. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Et surtout, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps

- Tu ne devrais pas trop tenir compte de son âge, dit la rose. Naruto est quelqu'un de mature malgré ses bêtises

A ce moment là, les deux garçons revinrent

- Qui fait des bêtises ? Demanda le blond

- Toi dobe

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne fais pas de bêtise, bouda t-il

- Ah non ? dit Sakura. Et Kyubi qui avait fondu ?

- C'était un accident, tenta t-il de se défendre. Je m'étais endormi au soleil avec lui. Heureusement, maman a bien voulu le guérir

- Elle t'avait pourtant interdit de le sortir

Le regard du blond se voilà de tristesse

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Tu crois que j'ai fais exprès de faire du mal à Kyubi ?! C'est le dernier souvenir de mon papa je te rappel ! dit il en se mettant à pleurer

- Naruto je…je ne voulais pas

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et partit en courant. Sasuke alla le rejoindre. Le blond était assis sous un arbre, les jambes redressées. Il pleurait en regardant le côté opposé au brun. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir en face des jambes du blond. Il lui caressa les cheveux comme pour lui mettre derrière l'oreille

- Tu dois me trouver ridicule, dit Naruto en reniflant

- Pas du tout, répondit gravement le brun. C'est normal de pleurer quand un être chère qui est mort nous manque

- Mon papa n'est pas mort, dit-il en le regardant

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Sasuke, le blond lui raconta

- Peu avant mes six ans, mon papa est entré dans l'armée. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Je le prenais comme un abandon. Et puis, le jour de mon anniversaire, il m'a offert Kyubi et m'a expliqué pourquoi il était partit comme ça. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai écrit une chanson

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'il reprit

- Quand je lui ai chanté, il m'a serré contre lui en pleurant et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'aimerait toujours. J'étais tellement ému que je me suis mit à pleurer.

Un silence s'installa. Le blond le rompit

- Il est reparti le lendemain et depuis, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il ne se passe un jour sans qu'il me manque. On était si proche tout les deux. On faisait beaucoup de chose ensemble. On se racontait tout…

Voyant que Naruto pleurait de plus en plus, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleurait, ému par l'histoire du blond. Il pleurait également car cette histoire lui rappelait son frère. Tout les deux restèrent là à pleurer un moment.

* * *

Une fois calmés, les garçons se décalèrent l'un de l'autre

- Ca va aller ? Demanda tendrement le brun

- Oui. Merci. Tu sais…c'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire

- C'est vrai ? Mais…et tes amis ?

- Ils la connaissaient déjà. Pourquoi leur raconter deux fois ?

- J'espère qu'un jour tu me feras écouter cette chanson

- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite

Sasuke lui prit le menton, avança son visage vers celui du blond…et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. A ce moment là, Kushina les appela

- LES ENFANTS VENEZ GOUTER

Sasuke arrêta son baiser et se leva

- Tu viens ? Demanda t-il au blond

- O…oui, bégaya t-il en se levant

Tout les deux commencèrent à partir. En chemin, ils retrouvèrent Gaara et Sakura. Cette dernière prit la parole

- Naruto je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. S'il te plaît pardonne moi

Naruto soupira un coup et fit « oui » de la tête

- Merci, souria la rose

- LES ENFANTS ?

- ON ARRIVE MAMAN. On fait la course ?

Tout le monde se mit en position. Le blond fit le compte à rebours

- Trois…deux…un…PARTEZ

Tout les quatre partirent comme des flèches, mais Sasuke prit rapidement la tête et gagna, suivit de Sakura, de Gaara et de Naruto

- Tu es rapide, dit le blond à Sasuke

- Hn

Les enfants se rendirent dans le salon

- Ah, vous voilà, dit la rousse

Elle aperçut les yeux rougis de son fils. Elle se leva, alla s'agenouiller devant lui et le prit par les épaules

- Naruto que s'est il passé ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Tu as pleuré. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Tu dois me le dire

- C'est de ma faute Kushina, dit Sakura

- Comment ça ? Demanda la rousse

- Je voulais le taquiner et j'ai dépassée les limites

- Que lui as-tu dis précisément ? Demanda Tsunade qui les avait rejoints

La rose leur raconta. Tsunade s'énerva

- Tu me déçois énormément Sakura ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Je te croyais plus mature, plus réfléchie ! J'espère que tu as présentée tes excuses à Naruto !

- Oui, répondit elle doucement

- En tout cas jeune fille, sache que dès ce soir et durant les deux prochaines semaines, tu ne mettras plus les pieds en dehors du château !

- Tsunade, dit Kushina, et si vous emmeniez les enfants dans la salle à manger. Il faut que je parle seul à seul avec Naruto

- D'accords. Allez, venez les enfants

Sasuke hésita

- Viens Sasuke, lui dit la blonde

Le brun s'exécuta à contre cœur. Une fois la porte refermée, la rousse, toujours agenouillée devant son fils, prit la parole

- Naruto, pourquoi ne m'as jamais tu dis que papa te manquais ?

- Je croyais que tu le savais

- Oui, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point

- Evidemment ! S'énerva le petit. Tu ne sais rien sur moi ! Tu n'es même jamais là pour moi ! Tu ne t'occupes jamais de moi ! Parfois je me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas…

- Mais…Naruto, je t'aime de tout mon cœur

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Naruto, tu es mon petit garçon. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ni ça, ni l'amour que je te porte. Et je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir délaissée. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Tu me pardonnes ?

Le blond la regarda et s'accrocha à son cou. Kushina serra son petit contre elle

- Je t'aime tant mon bébé

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman

Après quelques secondes, la rousse décala son fils

- Et si tu allais rejoindre les autres. J'arrive dans un petit moment

- D'accords, souria le petit blond

Il partit comme une flèche. Kushina se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Dessus, se trouvaient plusieurs photos. La rousse en prit une où on pouvait la voir dessus avec son mari, un homme blond aux yeux bleus, et leur fils

- Tu nous manques Minato. Tu nous manques beaucoup

Elle reposa la photo, fit demi tour, se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna une dernière fois, et sortit

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et les rires. Les enfants jouèrent à toute sorte de jeux. La nuit est maintenant tombée. Les enfants sont réunis autour d'une table en bois dans la cuisine. A peine assis, Naruto s'était endormit. Ses amis avaient décidés de ne pas le réveiller. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux tellement il le trouvait mignon

- Tu sais Sasuke, Naruto ne risque pas de disparaître, dit moqueusement Sakura

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda t-il en levant enfin le regard

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu es amoureux mais à ce point…

Sasuke rougit

- QUOI ?! Cria Gaara

- Chut ! Lui intimèrent les deux autres

Le blond bougea un coup mais ne se réveilla pas. Gaara reprit en chuchotant

- Tu es amoureux de lui ?!

- Oui mais…c'est étrange car je ne le connais que depuis une semaine. Je veux dire…on ne se connaît pas vraiment

- « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore », cita la rose

- J'aimerais que ça soit réciproque, dit le brun

A ce moment là, Gaara se demanda si il devait dire à Sasuke que oui c'est réciproque. Il décida de ne rien dire et de laisser faire le temps, en espérant que le blond changerait d'avis et viendrais vers lui

- Laisse l'avenir suivre son cour, conseilla Sakura. Qui sait, il réserve peut être de bonnes surprises

- Je l'espère

Au même moment, le blond se réveilla

- Tout va bien ? demanda t-il en se frottant l'œil droit avec son petit poing

Le brun rougis encore plus que la première fois. Pu….Naruto était vraiment trop mignon comme ça

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit la rose. Tu devrais aller te coucher

- J'y vais. Bonne nuit

- Bonsoir Naruto, lui dirent le frère et la sœur en même temps

- Attends je t'accompagne, dit Sasuke. Tu es tellement fatigué que je crains le pire

Tout les deux partirent

Une fois dans sa chambre, le blond se changea et alla s'asseoir sur son oreiller, les jambes étendues sous les couvertures. Il prit Kyubi contre lui. Sasuke alla s'asseoir au niveau de ses genoux

- Tu comptes dormir assis ? Se moqua t-il gentiment

- Je voudrais que tu me parles de ton frère

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît

- Il est trop tard. On verra demain

- Non. Raconte maintenant s'il te plaît

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux, réfléchie et soupira

- Très bien. Que veux tu savoirs ? Souria t-il

- Tout

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout te dire, mais je vais essayer de t'en dire un maximum. Physiquement, lui et moi on se ressemble beaucoup à la différence que lui avait les cheveux longs. Nos parents ne s'occupants pas beaucoup de nous, c'est lui qui m'élevait surtout. Il était toujours là pour moi. Dès que j'avais un problème ou dès que j'étais triste, mon frère savait me consoler. Je me souviens qu'il s'amusait souvent à me donner un petit coup sur le front avec deux de ses doigts. Lui et moi, on était très proche. On se disait tout. Quand il est mort, je me suis sentit trahit. Il m'avait promit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi

- Mais il est là. Ici, dans ton cœur, dit il en touchant le cœur du brun. Et il sera là pour toujours

Sasuke lui déposa un baiser sur le front

- Depuis la mort d'Itachi seul une personne a réussi à me comprendre et à me consoler comme il le faisait

- Qui ?

- Toi dobe. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je parle librement

- Il faudrait que t'y arrive avec tes parents

- Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi, dit il tristement

- Sasu, ne dit pas ça. C'est faux et ça te fait souffrir inutilement

- Alors pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas donnés de nouvelles ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : tes parents t'aiment

Sasuke souria doucement et caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds de Naruto

- J'aimerais tant avoir ta vision des choses, dit il en arrêtant tout mouvement

- Fais moi confiance et tu l'auras

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles les deux garçons ne se quittèrent pas des yeux

- Sasu ?

- Hn ?

- Promet moi que dès que quelque chose n'ira pas tu viendras me le dire

- Promis. Aller. Il est temps que tu dormes, dit il en se levant du lit

Naruto s'éxecuta

- Bonne nuit Sasu

- Bonne nuit dobe. Et merci

Le blond souria et s'endormit, Kyubi dans ses bras. Sasuke le regarda quelques secondes et parti rejoindre les autres

* * *

- Tu en a mis du temps, dit Sakura une fois que Sasuke les eu rejoints

- Naruto avait trouvé le second souffle, expliqua t-il

La rose remarque que le brun devenait rêveur

- Ca va ? Demanda t-elle

- Oui. Je me disais que j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré Naruto. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais lui rendre la pareille

* * *

Peu de temps après, les invités s'en allèrent. Sasuke monta et se rendit sans bruit dans la chambre du blond. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, il pu se diriger jusqu'au lit où il s'asseya doucement. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux du blond et le regarda amoureusement

- Que deviendrais-je sans toi Naruto ? Je t'aime tant…et toi, m'aimes tu ?

* * *

Musique: je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, la belle et le clochard 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim: merci pour ton review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant. ****Amicalement, La vieille**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les jours s'écoulèrent. Sasuke et Naruto ne s'étaient toujours pas avoués leurs sentiments. Le père de Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu et les parents du brun ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés. C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Ce dernier se trouve assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre en train de rêver. Ses parents seront-ils présents ? A ce moment là, il aperçut le blond dehors. Il décida d'aller le rejoindre

Une fois dehors, Sasuke vit Naruto foncer sur lui

- Bonjour Sasu. Bon anniversaire

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux

- Comment sais tu que c'est aujourd'hui ?

- Secret. J'ai un cadeau pour toi

- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?

- Suis moi et tu verras

Naruto le prit par la main et tout les deux partirent en courant jusqu'à une grange où se trouvait une vache et de la paille

- Il est où mon cadeau ?

- Tu vois là bas ? L'endroit caché par la paille

- Oui

- Ta surprise est là bas

Sasuke s'y rendit et resta sans voix. En face de lui se trouvait un chaton noir. Il était assis et miaulait en regardant le brun avec ses yeux noirs. Autour du cou, il portait une clochette tenue par une ficelle rouge. Sasuke prit le chaton et le serra contre son cœur

- Il te plaît ? Demanda Naruto en le rejoignant

- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit-il ému

- Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que…il me rappel Itachi

- Dans ce cas, appelons le « Itachi » si tu veux

- Miaou, fit le chat en guise d'approbation en regardant le brun

- Tu vois, ça lui plaît, rigola Naruto vite suivit de Sasuke

Les deux garçons se calmèrent rapidement

- Mais…ce chaton appartient déjà à quelqu'un, dit le brun

- Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il a un collier

- C'est moi qui lui aie mit pour dissuader les gens de le prendre. Je voulais vraiment qu'Itachi te revienne

- Merci

Dans les bras de Sasuke, le chaton s'endormit en ronronnant

- Une autre surprise t'attend dans le salon, dit Naruto distant

- Ce sont mes parents n'est ce pas ? dit le brun lui aussi distant

Le blond soupira et fit « oui » de la tête. Sasuke pu voir des larmes dans les yeux océans du blond. Il déposa Itachi sur la paille et prit le blond par les épaules

- Tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ? demanda t-il tendrement

Naruto sourit tristement et fit « non » de la tête

- Ce n'est pas important

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le brun pas très convaincu

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Aller, va voir tes parents. J'arrive

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Emmener Itachi dans la cuisine et demander au cuisinier de lui donner à manger. Il ne faut pas que ce pauvre minou ait faim

Sasuke souria, posa un baiser sur la joue du blond et partit. Une fois que Naruto fut seul, son visage redevint triste. Il prit le chaton et partit à son tour

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Naruto vit Nana. Il posa Itachi

- Vous avez à manger pour le chaton ? Demanda t-il au cuisinier

- Bien sûr Mr Naruto

Alors que le cuisinier se mit à l'ouvrage, le blond s'asseya à table, croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus

- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Demanda Nana qui était assise en face de lui. Naruto ?

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond. Elle vit qu'il pleurait

- Que vous arrive t-il Naruto ?

- Je…je ne veux pas que Sasu s'en aille. Je l'aime même si lui il ne le sait pas. J'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il savait

- Qui vous dit que ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de silence

- Tu crois…que je devrais parler à Sasu ?

- Oui

- …D'accords

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke est dans le salon avec ses parents

- Vous m'avez tant manqués. Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir plus tôt ?

- Parfois Sasuke, ce que l'on voudrait faire et ce que l'on peut faire sont incompatibles, lui dit sa mère

- Alors est ce que tu t'es plût ici ? Demanda Fugaku

- Oui. Tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi. Surtout Naruto…

Son regard devint triste alors qu'il continuait

- Il a prit une place importante dans mon cœur même si il l'ignore. C'est pour ça que…je ne veux pas repartir avec vous

Le blond arriva au moment où le brun disait « repartir avec vous » et y interpréta de travers. Il écouta encore un peu la conversation

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Sasuke ? demanda Fugaku. Malgré tout ce que tu laisses ?

- Oui. Je ne perds rien

Naruto senti le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il se mit à pleurer et partit dehors en courant. En sortant du château, le blond rentra dans Sakura qui arrivait avec son frère

- Que se passe t-il Naruto ?

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et partit en courant suivit de la rose. Mais arriver au pied d'un arbre, Sakura ne vit plus le blond

- NARUTO ? NARUTO ?

A ce moment là, elle entendit pleurer. Elle leva la tête et vit le blond assis sur une branche. Elle décida de le rejoindre et se mit à escalader avant de s'asseoir sur une branche voisine

- Tu m'expliques ?

- J'ai entendu Sasu dire qu'il voulait repartir avec ses parents, qu'il ne perdait rien. Moi ça me rend triste car je l'aime et j'espérais compter un peu pour lui

- Naruto, Sasuke t'aime lui aussi

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Il me l'a dit

- Si il m'aime comme tu le prétends, alors pourquoi il a dit ça ?

- Tu t'es peut être trompé

- Non. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu

Sakura allait rajouter quelque chose, mais à ce moment là, Kushina les appela

- NARUTO ? SAKURA ? TOUT VA BIEN ?

- On devrait y aller, dit le blond

Mais alors qu'il commençait à descendre, la branche où se trouvait Naruto cassa et le blond se retrouva étalé au sol. Sakura descendit en quatrième vitesse avant de se précipiter vers lui

- Naruto ?! Dit-elle paniquée en se penchant sur lui. Naruto réveille toi ! Paniqua t-elle de plus en plus

Aucune réponse. La rose partit en courant en direction du château

- AU SECOURS ! Hurla t-elle. A L'AIDE !

Tout le monde sorti précipitamment

- Que se passe t-il Sakura ? Demanda Kushina

- Naruto a fait une mauvaise chute ! Il ne se réveille pas !

La rousse partit en courant avec Sasuke, suivit de Sakura et des autres. Une fois vers son fils, Kushina se précipita sur lui. Voyant qu'il était en très mauvais état, elle le prit et se leva précipitamment

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital de toute urgence !

- Je vous emmène, dit Fugaku

* * *

Une fois à l'hôpital, Naruto subi tout une série d'examens. Puis, il fut installé dans une chambre où tout le monde se réunit. Là, le médecin prit la parole

- La bonne nouvelle est qu'il n'a rien de casser. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il est dans le coma et qu'on ne sait pas si il se réveillera un jour

Cette nouvelle les pétrifia

- Mais…vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Demanda Kushina qui avait du mal à tenir debout

- Non malheureusement. C'est à votre fils de décider de son sort. Je suis désolé, dit il avant de partir

Dans la chambre régnait un silence de mort que Sakura brisa

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Sasuke !

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernie surprit

Le rose leur raconta sa conversation avec le blond

- Oh non, murmura Sasuke en se laissant tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Naruto a tout comprit de travers. J'ai dit à mes parents que je ne voulais pas repartir avec eux

- C'est vrai ? demanda la rose

- C'est vrai, confirma Fugaku

- Oh Sasuke je suis désolée

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je ferais souffrir Naruto alors que tu sais très bien que je l'aime ?!

- Tu l'aimes ?! Répétèrent les trois adultes surprit

- Oui, mais…je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque, enfin…jusqu'à maintenant

- Apparemment, Naruto ne le sait pas non plus. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, dit Kushina

- Mais…comment

- Avec ton cœur

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond, le regarda amoureusement et soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les souvenirs l'envahir. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à chanter toujours en laissant les souvenirs défiler en lui

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life**

**There's just no rhyme or reason**  
**Only the sense of completion**  
**And in your eyes**  
**I see the missing pieces I'm searching for**  
**I think I've found my way home**  
**I know that it might sound**  
**More than a little crazy**  
**But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life**

**A thousand angels dance around you**  
**I am complete now that I've found you**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Sasuke. Kushina alla vers lui et le prit par une épaule

- C'était vraiment très beau Sasuke

- Merci. J'espère que Naruto a entendu

- Je suis sûr que oui

- Je m'en veux tellement. C'est de ma faute si il est dans le coma. Et se sera de ma faute si il…

Le brun ne pu finir sa phrase, trop bouleversé. Kushina s'énerva

- Sasuke regarde moi ! Naruto va s'en remettre, air confiance ! Ensuite, sache que tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est rien d'autre qu'un accident ! Personne n'aurait pu y prévoir ou même y éviter !

- Si je lui avais dit plutôt mes sentiments, il serait encore avec nous !

- Ca suffit Sasuke ! Naruto est en vie ! Je t'interdis de dire qu'il va nous quitter tu m'entends ! Mon fils va vivre ! Alors arrête de dire l'inverse ! Et arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute ! Ce n'est la faute de personne ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

- Oui…

A ce moment là, une infirmière arriva

- Je suis désolée mais vous êtes trop nombreux. C'est maximum deux personnes

- De toute façon, ma femme et moi devons partir, dit Fugaku. La route est longue. Sasuke nous te laissons donc avec les Uzumaki. Soit sage, poli…d'accords ?

- Oui papa

- Excusez moi Mr Uchiwa, dit Sakura. Est-ce que par hasard, vous pourriez me déposer chez moi avec mon frère s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Venez

- Au revoir Kushina, dit la rose

Tout les quatre partirent, laissant Sasuke, Kushina et Naruto dans la chambre, l'infirmière étant repartit après avoir changée la perfusion

- Je te laisse un moment Sasuke, je dois aller régler deux ou trois détails administratifs

Une fois seul, le brun regarda Naruto, les yeux remplis de larmes

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi Naruto. Sans toi ma vie n'a plus de sens. Je t'aime tant

Sasuke se mit à pleurer sur ses bras croisés sur le lit. Il ne sentit pas Naruto se réveiller. Le blond regarda autour de lui, encore dans les vaps, puis, il vit le brun qui pleurait

- Sasu, appela t-il doucement

Ce dernier releva la tête et vit le regard océan du blond posé sur lui. Son soulagement et sa joie étaient tellement immense qu'il ne pu rien dire. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que le blond lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Une fois calmé, Sasuke se redressa

- Naruto, je…je suis désolé. Si j'avais su…

Naruto mit une main sur la joue du brun et le regarda tendrement en murmurant trois mots

- Je t'aime Sasu

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange

Le blond sourit doucement et s'endormit

* * *

Le lendemain, après quelques examens, Naruto eu la permission de quitter l'hôpital avec pour ordre de ne faire aucun effort durant la journée. Durant tout le trajet du retour, le blond resta la tête posée sur le torse du brun qui le tenait dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto s'était endormit. Il décida de ne pas le réveiller.

Une fois au château, Kushina prit son fils dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans sa chambre

- Je voudrais rester avec lui, dit le brun

- Non. Vous avez tout les deux besoin de vous reposer. Tu le verras plus tard

- S'il vous plaît Kushina

- Bon d'accords, soupira t-elle. Mais pas longtemps

Sur ce, elle sortit. Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur le lit et caressa les cheveux du blond avant d'y mettre un baiser. Ce geste réveilla Naruto

- Sasu ?

- Je suis là

- On est où ?

- Dans ta chambre au château

Voyant que le blond allait se rendormir, Sasuke se leva du lit

- Je te laisse te reposer, dit il sur le point de partir

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas seul

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît Sasu, supplia t-il

Le brun souria

- D'accords. Tu me fais une place ?

Naruto s'exécuta. Sasuke se glissa dans le lit et prit son blond contre lui

- Je suis bien dans tes bras

Cette remarque fit rire doucement le brun

- Tu sais c'était vraiment dur pour moi l'idée que tu repartes avec tes parents

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je savais qu'être avec tes parents était important pour toi

- Rien ne sera jamais aussi important qu'être avec toi et personne ne sera jamais aussi important que toi

Naruto rougit avant de dire

- Je savais que je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer

- Eh ! C'est MA musique !

- Oui, mais tu l'as chanté pour moi

- Tu es sûr ?

Le blond lança un regard inquiet à Sasuke qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front

- Tu es vraiment un dobe parfois, dit-il gentiment

- Tu veux dire…que cette chanson est bien pour moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke sella leurs lèvres dans un magnifique baiser. Puis il regarda amoureusement son blond

- Je t'aime mon dobe

- Je t'aime Sasu

Le brun reprit Naruto contre lui et tout les deux s'endormirent, heureux d'être enfin ensemble

* * *

musique: I knew I loved you, savage garden


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Aujourd'hui Naruto est excité. Il va fêter ses sept ans. Pour l'occasion, ses amis Neji et Hinata vont venir du Pays du Feu et resteront toute la semaine chez leur tante Tsunade. Pour cet évènement, le blond espère que son père sera présent. En ce jour d'anniversaire donc, Naruto est en train de descendre au salon avec Kyubi

- Tu vas voir Kyubi, cet anniversaire va être génial ! J'ai tellement hâte de revoir papa !

Le blond arriva au salon que sa mère était en train de décorer. Quand elle vit son fils, Kushina se dirigea vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue

- Bon anniversaire mon grand !

- Merci maman. Dit c'est quand que papa arrive ?

La rousse ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis elle se mit à la hauteur du blond

- Naruto, je suis désolée mais…ton papa ne viendra pas

- Quoi ? Mais…c'est mon anniversaire, dit il les larmes aux yeux

- Je le sais mon ange. Et ton papa le sait aussi. Et crois moi, il est très triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui. Ne lui en veut pas trop d'accords ?

Naruto ne dit rien et remonta dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et envoya Kyubi sur sa table de nuit, faisant se renverser une photo. Le blond n'y prêtât pas attention et se précipita sur son lit où il se mit à pleurer. A ce moment là, Sasuke, qui avait entendu la porte claquer, rentra sans bruit dans la chambre. Il alla jusqu'au bureau, regarda le renard et la photo. Voyant qu'elle représentait Minato, le brun comprit. Il s'asseya sur le lit au niveau des jambes de Naruto

- Mon ange ? Appela t-il doucement

- Je voulais tant qu'il revienne, réussit il à dire. Je le voulais tant, dit il en se redressant et en se collant au brun qui le serra contre lui

- Je sais chéri. Je sais…

Il attendit que le blond se calme, puis il le décala et lui leva le menton pour que le blond le voie dans les yeux

- Naruto, écoute…je ne peux pas faire apparaître ton père mais je peux te promettre une chose : tes amis et moi ferons tout notre possible pour que tu es un magnifique anniversaire

- Je ne veux plus faire la fête

- Naruto, te morfondre dans ton coin ne fera pas venir ton père. Pense à tes amis qui viennent exprès pour toi. Que diront ils en te voyant comme ça ? Et puis…ce n'est pas ce que ton père voudrait

- Tu as raison, dit il en souriant doucement

- J'ai toujours raison

Le blond rigola un coup et regarda amoureusement le brun qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps, mais à ce moment là, ils entendirent tousser. Ils se séparèrent et virent Kushina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils rougirent

- J'étais venu voir comment tu allais Naruto. A ce que je vois, ça va

- Oui

- Je suis également venu vous dire que tout le monde est là. On attend plus que vous

- On arrive, dit le brun

La rousse sortit et Sasuke se tourna vers le blond

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Aller viens, dit il en se levant

Il prit Kyubi et tout les deux partirent

* * *

Dans le séjour, en plus de Kushina, Tsunade, Sakura et Gaara, se trouvaient deux personnes : une fille aux yeux violets sans pupille, d'environ l'âge de Naruto, et un garçon brun aux cheveux longs, aux yeux eux aussi violets sans pupille

- Sasu, je te présente Hinata et Neji. Hinata, Neji je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa

- Bonjour, dit Hinata

- S'lut, répondit le brun

Puis il fit face à Neji

- Alors Sasuke, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda ce dernier

- Je vis ici

- Bon les enfants, et si vous alliez faire connaissance là haut pendant qu'avec Tsunade on finit de tout préparer ?

Tout les six s'exécutèrent et montèrent dans la salle de jeu

* * *

Une fois dans la salle, Sakura prit la parole

- Au fait Naruto, bon anniversaire

- Merci

- Il arrive quand Minato ?

- Il…il ne viendra pas, répondit tristement le blond

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il a mieux à faire, dit Neji

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Neji ! Mon papa m'aime !

- Si c'était le cas, il serait là

- Mon papa m'aime ! Il ne viendra pas à cause de son travail ! S'énerva t-il les larmes aux yeux

- Faire passer son travail avant sa famille…quelle honte

- Ca suffit Neji ! Gronda Hinata en voyant le blond pleurer. Tu devrais avoir honte de t'en prendre à Naruto comme ça ! Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache !

Sasuke prit son blond contre lui tandis que Neji fit face à sa sœur

- Qu'est ce qui te prends de me parler comme ça ?!

- Je te parle comme je dois te parler ! Tu es méchant !

- Arrêtez ! Cria Naruto qui avait pâli et qui était partit des bras du brun. Arrêtez de vous disputer, pleura t-il

A ce moment là, Kushina et Tsunade arrivèrent, alertées par les cris

- Naruto que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda tendrement sa mère en le prenant contre elle

- Sakura que s'est il passé ? Demanda Tsunade

La rose raconta tout depuis le début. A la fin, la blonde s'approcha des deux bagarreurs

- Ecoute Hinata, je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te battre avec ton frère !

- Oui ma tante, dit elle en baissant la tête honteuse

- Quand à toi Neji je te conseil vivement de changer d'attitude ! Et pour commencer tu vas présenter tes excuses à Naruto et Kushina !

- Pardon

- Et ensuite sache que j'en informerais ton père et que tu seras puni comme il se doit !

Dans les bras de sa mère, le blond se mit à trembler

- J'ai peur maman, pleura t-il

- Chut tout va bien

- Parlez pour vous, dit Neji. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez prendre la correction de votre vie

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Neji ! Dit Tsunade

Ce dernier baissa la tête, en colère

- Bon écoutez, dit Gaara. Je propose que nous oubliions tout ça et que nous passions du bon temps tous ensemble. Après tout, c'est rare quand nous sommes tous réunit. Autant en profiter et ne pas se battre

- D'accords avec toi frangin

- D'accords aussi, dit Hinata

- Hn…

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, marmonna Neji

- Merci, murmura Naruto en souriant faiblement et en les regardants

* * *

Peu de temps après, tout fut prêt pour l'anniversaire. Les enfants furent réunis dans le salon. Là, Naruto souffla ses bougies et alla pour ouvrir ses cadeaux

- Celui là est de nous, dit Sakura

Le blond prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait des figurines d'animaux

- Chouette ! Il y a même des renards ! S'exclama t-il heureux. Merci

- Voilà le notre, dit Hinata

- Oh, un train électrique ! Il est génial ! Merci

- Et voilà le mien, dit Kushina

- Un livre…euh…merci

- Tu vas l'adorer j'en suis sûr. Ouvre le

Le blond essaya mais sans succès. Il regarda sa mère avec un regard d'incompréhension

- Laisse moi te montrer comment il s'ouvre, dit la rousse

Elle prit le livre et descendit la cote. Puis elle le rendit à son fils qui pu y voir tout un attirail de dessin

- Ca te plaît ? Demanda t-elle

- Oh oui alors! Merci beaucoup maman. Est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer maintenant ?

- Bien sûr

Naruto rassembla ses nouveaux jouets et les enfants remontèrent

* * *

- Et si nous faisions un concours de dessin, proposa Naruto. Je serais le juge

- Pourquoi toi ? Demanda Neji

- C'est MON anniversaire et MA boîte à dessin. Voilà pourquoi

- Où est passé Sasuke ? Demanda Sakura

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke tenait un paquet entre ses mains. Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La voix du blond provenant du couloir le fit revenir à la réalité. Il s'essuya les yeux et cacha le paquet dans son dos. A ce moment là, Naruto arriva dans la pièce

- Ah tu es là. Ca ne va pas ? demanda t-il en voyant la mine attristée du brun

- Si, si ne t'inquiète pas

- Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

- Rien

- Ne mens pas ! Dit il en s'approchant du brun qui recula et se retrouva bloqué contre le mur. Sasu fait voir ce que tu caches !

Se sachant bloquer, le brun obtempéra et tandis le paquet à Naruto qui le regarda, surprit

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau pour toi, dit il en rougissant

Le blond prit doucement le paquet. Il vit un carton accroché au ruban. Il le prit et lu

_« Pour mon ange adoré _

_S. »_

Le blond glissa le carton dans sa poche et ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un carnet rouge. Sur la couverture de devant se trouvait en lettres dorées un S et un N majuscules. Entre les deux se trouvait un X majuscule écrit en plus petit. Naruto se mit à pleurer

- Tu es déçu ? demanda doucement le brun

- Bien sûr que non. Ce cadeau est génial

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Hormis Kyubi, ce cadeau est le plus beau que je n'aie jamais eu.

- Alors…il te plaît ?

- Je l'adore à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Merci Sasu, dit il en s'accrochant au cou de ce dernier qui resserra l'étreinte

- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Je t'aime mon ange

- Je t'aime aussi Sasu

* * *

L'après midi touchait maintenant à sa fin. Tsunade et les quatre jeunes invités allaient bientôt partir, mais avant tout le monde se réunit dans le salon, chacun voulant écouter Naruto chanter quelque chose comme l'année d'avant

- Que voulez vous que je chante ?

- Naruto, je...je voudrais bien entendre la musique que tu as écrite pour ton père, dit Sasuke en rougissant

- D'accords

Le blond respira un coup et se mit à chanter

_Sunrise and I lift up my head  
Then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed  
Sunset and you're feeling okay  
Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today  
And I can't wait 'til I see you again  
And we'll both say remember when  
The band play on the 4th july  
And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I"ll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me, you've been here all along_

_Back then, you walked me to school_  
_Told me to be careful and I followed the rules_  
_Fast forward, you taught me to drive_  
_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_  
_And I can't wait 'til I see you again_  
_And we both say remember when_  
_I'm holding on to moments like that_  
_And I know that they're coming back_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me, you've been here all along_

_All along the way, I keep you in my heart and in my prayers_  
_You'll always be the one who cares the most_  
_Counting on the day I see you running out to say_  
_I missed you, I missed you_

A ce moment là, Minato fit son entrée dans le salon. Naruto, qui était dos à la porte, ne le vit pas et continua de chanter

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_'Cause you're with me, you've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

- Aussi magnifique que la première fois où je l'ai entendu

Naruto se retourna et se pétrifia en voyant son père. Puis, il se mit à pleurer et couru vers le grand blond qui le porta dans ses bras, contre son cœur. Kushina se leva précipitamment du fauteuil et couru vers son mari qu'elle embrassa et serra contre elle, elle aussi en pleurant.

- Tu nous as tant manqué mon chéri, dit la rousse

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué

Dans la salle, tout le monde applaudi, en pleurant, les retrouvailles tant attendues d'un mari et de sa femme et d'un père et de son fils

* * *

Musique: Been here all along, Miley Cyrus


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim: Merci pour ton review. Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît. J'espère que ça continuera et que tu n'hésitera pas à me laisser des review. Amicalement, La vieille**

**Ptitcoeurfragile: Merci pour ton review. Il m'a fait plaisir. Voilà la suite demandée en espérant que ça te plaise**

**Je tenais également à remercier tout ceux qui lise cette fic. Alors merci et bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Halloween approche à grands pas en ce moi d'Octobre et Naruto est impatient

- Chaque année à halloween une fête foraine vient en ville, expliqua t-il au brun un jour que ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi il était aussi impatient. J'ai tellement hâte. En plus, cette année, mon papa sera là

En effet, le lendemain de son anniversaire, Naruto avait apprit que son père avait quitté l'armée et qu'il était maintenant à la recherche d'un travail qui lui permettrait de rester avec sa famille. Le regard de Sasuke se voila de tristesse. Depuis que Minato était revenu, Naruto passait tout son temps avec son père et donc moins avec lui

- Je n'y était pas allé l'année dernière, continua le petit blond. Cette année je compte bien me rattraper. Tu verras ça va être génial

- Je n'en doute pas, dit le brun distant

Naruto vit la mine attristée du brun. Il alla s'asseoir devant lui

- Sasu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air triste. Dis moi ce qu'il y a

A ce moment là, Naruto fut appelé

- NARUTO PEUX TU DESCENDRE S'IL TE PLAIT ?

- J'ARRIVE ! On parlera à mon retour d'accords

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto se leva et descendit comme une flèche

Arrivé au salon, Naruto vit son père s'approcher de lui. Le plus grand se mit à la hauteur de son fils

- Naruto, je suis désolé mais…je ne viendrais pas avec toi à la fête foraine le jour d'halloween

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta mère et moi avons été invités à un repas

- Tu veux dire que Sasu et moi on va devoir y aller tout seul ?

- Non. Tsunade y va avec ses enfants. Elle viendra vous chercher, vous accompagnera là bas et vous ramènera après. D'accords ?

- Hn…

Minato lui déposa un baiser sur le front

- Mon grand garçon, dit il en le prenant contre lui. Tu verras, tu t'amuseras même si je ne suis pas là. Après tout, tu auras tes amis et Sasuke avec toi

- Tu as raison, souria le petit

- J'ai toujours raison. Aller, file

Naruto remonta en courant

* * *

Dans la chambre, Naruto pu voir Sasuke en train de caresser Itachi qui dormait en ronronnant sur ses genoux

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le brun

- Mes parents ne seront pas avec nous à halloween

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement. Ainsi Naruto et lui pourraient se retrouver seuls tout les deux

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Finit-il par demander sans quitter le chaton des yeux

- Un peu. Mais je me dis qu'il y aura d'autres occasions pour être avec mon papa

- Alors on ne sera que tout les deux ? Demanda t-il pour cacher son pincement au cœur

- Non. On ira avec Sakura et Gaara

- Et Tsunade ?

- Elle nous emmènera. Puis, une fois là bas, elle se mettra dans un coin et boira des tonnes de saké jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte

« Chouette ! » se dit le brun

- J'ai hâte ! S'exclama le blond

« Et moi donc »

* * *

Le jour d'halloween est maintenant arrivé. Au moment de partir, Minato et Kushina donnèrent des dernières instructions à Naruto déguisé en renard

- Ne mange pas trop de sucreries

- Ne parle pas aux inconnus

- Obéis bien à Tsunade

- Et ne rentrez pas trop tard

- Ne vous en faîte pas, tout ira bien, dit Tsunade qui venait d'arriver

Elle était vêtue d'un leggins rose foncé moulant, d'un justaucorps noirs, de longs gants oranges et de ballerines noires. Elle avait deux ailes de chauves souris au niveau de la taille et deux sur un serre tête

- Bonsoir Tsunade, dit Minato

- Bonsoir, répondit cette dernière. Je n'arrive pas trop tôt j'espère ?

- Non, ne vous en faîte pas, dit Kushina. Vous êtes juste à l'heure

- Bon, les enfants, on vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, dit le grand blond. Amusez vous bien

Lui et sa femme embrassèrent Naruto et partirent

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda la blonde aux deux petits

- Oui, répondit Naruto tout sourire

Le blond sortit du château, suivit de Sasuke déguisé en chat, et de Tsunade. Dehors, ils virent Sakura et Gaara

- Bonsoir les garçons, dit la rose déguisée en sorcière

- Bonsoir Sakura. Chouette costume, dit le blond

- Merci

- Bon, on y va ! Se plaignit Gaara déguisé en momie. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver trop tard !

- On y va, dit Tsunade

Tous se mirent en route

* * *

- Dit Naruto, pourquoi ce n'est pas Nana qui vous a accompagnez ? Demanda Sakura en chemin

- Elle a prit sa soirée pour être avec son amoureux

- En parlant d'amoureux, tout va bien avec Sasuke ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il semble malheureux

- Il est comme ça depuis mon anniversaire. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui, mais sans succès

Sakura réfléchie et dit

- Ca doit être le retour de ton père

- Comment ça ?

- Il doit être jaloux et triste. Jaloux car toi tu as pu revoir ton père alors que lui ne reverra jamais son frère et triste car il doit se dire que maintenant tu le comprendras moins bien

Cette remarque laissa Naruto perplexe. Il se promit que dès le lendemain il parlerait à Sasuke

* * *

Peu de temps après, tout le monde arriva à la fête foraine qui grouillait de monde et d'attractions en tout genre

- Bon, les enfants je vous laisse. Amusez vous bien, faîtes attention et ne vous éloignez pas. En cas de soucis, je suis à la buvette, dit Tsunade en partant

- Bon, par quoi on commence ? Demanda Sakura

- Par aller nous inscrire au concours du meilleur costume d'halloween, souria Naruto

- D'accords, allons y, dit la rose

Pour aller s'inscrire, les quatre amis passèrent devant la grande roue où les sièges ressemble à des citrouilles devant une attraction où le but est d'attraper un maximum de pomme, contenues dans un bassine d'eau, avec la bouche en un minimum de temps. Puis, ils passèrent devant le palais du rire et un stand de tir où les peluches à gagner sont des monstres d'halloween. Chaque forain était déguisé. En chemin, les enfants virent un panneau annonçant une nouvelle maison hantée plus grande et plus effrayante. Puis, ils arrivèrent pour s'inscrire au concours

- Que diriez vous si on allait à la maison hantée après ? Demanda Sakura en s'inscrivant

- Non, il vaut mieux la garder pour la fin, dit Gaara

- Si tu le dis. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda t-elle une fois tout le monde fut inscrit

- Que diriez vous du speed, dit le roux

- Non merci, dit le blond

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

- Non, je risque juste ma vie, ironisa t-il. Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

- Tu ne crois pas dramatiser un peu ?

-…Non pas vraiment non

- Bon, fais comme tu veux mais moi j'y vais. Qui vient avec moi ?

- Moi, lui dit sa sœur

- Je reste avec Naruto, dit le brun

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le roux

- Oui

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure

Gaara et Sakura s'en allèrent, laissant, pour la plus grande joie de Sasuke, ce dernier seul avec le blond

- Que veux tu qu'on fasse mon ange ?

- Ca te tente le palais du rire ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas ?

- Non. A la fête foraine de Suna il n'y avait que des manèges pour les petits

- Alors j'ai une soirée pour te faire découvrir un maximum de chose. Pas de temps à perdre. Suis moi ! Dit il en empoignant le brun par la main et en partant en courant

* * *

Les garçons firent le palais du rire. Puis, ils firent la grande roue. Un moment où ils arrivaient au plus haut de la roue, Sasuke regarda Naruto. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans les yeux océans du blond qui sentit le regard du brun sur lui. Naruto le regarda et sourit. Sasuke tourna le regarda et rougit. D'un coup, il sentit une main sur la sienne. Il regarda sa main jointe à celle de Naruto, puis, il leva le regard et vit le blond qui le regardait amoureusement. Avec sa main libre, Sasuke prit délicatement Naruto par derrière le cou et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné. Puis, Naruto se blottit contre le brun qui le serra

« Je ne veux pas te perdre mon ange. Je t'aime tant… » Pensa Sasuke

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun qui l'essuya discrètement

* * *

Une fois la grande roue finie, les garçons se rendirent dans les montagnes russes qui, d'après Naruto, font moins peur que le speed car tu ne te retrouves pas coincé dans les airs la tête à l'envers. Durant toute l'attraction, le blond leva les bras en l'air en criant. Sasuke, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose : embrasser Naruto. Ses lèvres étaient si douces…si chaudes…Le rêve du brun se réalisa quand le blond glissa sur lui lors d'un virage. Naruto se décala rapidement et rougit. Sasuke souria tendrement et lui rendit son baiser

* * *

A la sortie des montagnes russes, les garçons furent rejoints par Gaara et Sakura

- Ah, vous voilà ! Dit la rose

- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? Demanda Sasuke qui aurait aimé rester encore seul avec son blond

- Le concours va commencer, il faut se dépêcher !

Tout les quatre partirent en quatrième vitesse devant la scène où allait se dérouler le concours

* * *

Tous les candidats sont maintenant réunis. Chacun d'entre eux porte un numéro. Naruto est le n°2, Sasuke le n°3, Sakura le n°4 et Gaara le n°5. Chaque candidat s'avança à tour de rôle et se présenta. Puis, le jury trancha. Une fois la décision prise, un des membres se leva et se rendit sur scène

- Bien. Déjà, je voudrais que vous sachiez que tous vos costumes sont géniaux. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu en garder qu'un seul. Le costume le plus terrifiant revient au n°13 qui porte un costume de loup garou très réaliste. Vient donc nous dire quelques mots jeune homme

Un garçon d'à peu près l'âge de Naruto s'avança sur scène. Il avait les cheveux bruns, en batailles, les yeux noirs, une dent pointue sortait de sa bouche. Il avait deux triangles inversés sur les joues

- Comment appelles tu jeune homme ?

- Kiba

- Eh bien Kiba je suis heureux de te remettre ce prix

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir gagné, dit il en prenant la coupe et en repartant dans les rangs

Dans le public, tout le monde applaudi. Le présentateur reprit la parole

- Cette année, les membres du jury ont décidés de remettre un prix spécial. Il porte sur le costume le plus mignon. Ce prix revient au n°2 qui, je dois l'avouer, est en effet à croquer. Vient chercher ton prix

Naruto s'avança

- Comment appelles tu mon petit renard ?

- Naruto

Toutes les personnes du publique regardèrent Naruto comme si c'était la merveille du monde la plus mignonne qui n'est jamais existée

- Dis moi Naruto, un garçon aussi mignon que toi doit avoir une amoureuse, je me trompe ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas une amoureuse mais un amoureux

- Tu voudrais bien nous le présenter ?

- Bien sûr, dit il en se retournant pour regarder le brun qui alla vers lui

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Sasuke. Et je tiens à vous dire une chose : ce petit renard est à moi alors pas touche sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! Dit il en prenant son blond contre lui

- Merci Sasuke. Bien, voilà ce qui clôturera ce concours. Merci à vous et j'espère à l'année prochaine

* * *

Une fois regroupés, les quatre amis se rendirent à la fameuse maison hantée. Ils s'installèrent par deux dans l'attraction. Sakura et Gaara se mirent devant les deux garçons. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et le manège démarra. Les personnes se retrouvèrent d'abords dans une pièce noire où la seule chose qu'on distinguait était un épouvantail avec une tête de citrouille à l'air méchant. Derrière la tête citrouille se trouvait une planche en bois avec écrit « ville d'halloween » dessus. Puis, une autre porte s'ouvrit sur un cimetière avec des ombres menaçantes. A ce moment là, la musique commença

_Voulez vous voir un monde étrange_

_Où l'on aime les démons et pas les anges ?_

_Suivez nous venez visiter _

_Notre magnifique cité_

La porte suivante mena dans la cour du château hanté. Là, des fantômes apparurent un peu partout et foncèrent sur chacune des personnes. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto

- Que se passe t-il mon petit renard ?

- J'ai peur

- Viens là, dit Sasuke en le prenant contre lui alors que la musique continuait

_Voici Halloween, voici Halloween_

_Les citrouilles vont mourir de trouille_

_C'est ça Halloween, tout le monde a mauvaise mine_

_C'est normal, c'est pour terroriser les fripouilles_

Les personnes rentrèrent ensuite dans le manoir pour arriver à un salon en piteux état où se trouvait une horloge rustique dont les aiguilles indiquaient minuit. La musique reprit

_Minuit sonne…c'est l'heure du crime !_

_Bienvenue à Halloween !_

Tout le monde se retrouva ensuite dans une chambre de géant. Le manège les mena sous le lit où se trouvait un monstre qui chantait

_Moi je me cache sous votre lit le soir_

_Mes dents, mes yeux brillent dans le noir_

Naruto cacha son visage contre le brun en le serrant plus fort tandis que les personnes arrivèrent dans le hall. Le manège les conduisit jusque sous l'escalier où ils purent voir un monstre moins effrayant que celui de la chambre, mais qui chantait tout autant

_Moi je me cache sous votre escalier_

_Doigts de serpent et cheveux d'araignée_

La porte suivante les mena au cœur de la ville. Le ciel était rouge sang. On pouvait voir la lune en transparence derrière les nuages rouges, lui donnant à elle aussi une teinte rouge. Dans la ville se trouvaient diverses créatures, mais c'étaient surtout des squelettes, des zombies et des vampires

_C'est ça Halloween_

_C'est ça Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_C'est la ville de la nuit_

_Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient_

Ils passèrent ensuite devant le maire d'Halloween qui chanta

_On plaisante, on fait des bêtises_

_On ne sait pas qu'elle sera la prochaine surprise_

Puis les personnes arrivèrent dans une ruelle

_Au coin de la rue_

_Il y a des inconnus_

_Qui surgissent des poubelles_

_Pour vous faire peur_

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, une poubelle s'ouvrit d'un coup à côté du blond qui hurla un coup avant de voir la tête d'un zombie sortir de l'objet. Puis, trois monstres apparurent et continuèrent la musique

_C'est ça Halloween_

_Rouge et noir_

_Gélatine_

_Quelle horreur_

A ce moment là, des sorcières sur leurs balais survolèrent les personnes en chantant

_C'est un enfer_

_Par le feu, par la glace_

_Il faut jouer à pile ou face_

_Et s'envoler à tombeaux ouverts_

- Tu as vu mon ange, des copines à Sakura, dit le brun pour essayer de le détendre

Naruto esquissa un faible sourire qui disparut une fois arrivé dans la forêt. Les arbres avaient tous des airs de tueurs

_C'est la ville du crime, c'est la ville du crime_

_Bienvenue à Halloween_

A ce moment là, ils aperçurent une personne qui portait sa tête sous son bras

_Je perds la tête quelque fois je l'arrache_

_Avant de disparaître dans un flash_

Les wagons passèrent dans la fumée. Les personnes se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la forêt. Face à eux se trouvait une femme bleue aux grands yeux, des cheveux bruns allant jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait des guenilles et avait des coutures sur tout le corps

_Je suis le mort qui vous mort aux dents_

_Je suis le vent qui vous glace le sang_

La jeune fille s'envola et laissa place à un fantôme noir

_Moi je me glisse comme une ombre noire_

_Et je transforme vos rêves en cauchemars_

Retour en ville. Mais cette fois, le ciel était jaune et la lune grise

_C'est ça Halloween_

_C'est ça Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

Des diables d'environ l'âge de Naruto arrivèrent ensuite et chantèrent

_Il y a des enfants beaucoup trop sage_

_On préfère ceux qui ont la rage_

Des momies arrivèrent

_On fait peur mais on se domine_

_Dans la ville d'Halloween_

Retour du maire

_On plaisante, on fait des bêtises_

_Tout le monde attend la prochaine surprise_

Retour vers le centre de la ville où tous les monstres sont réunis autour de l'épouvantail de départ qui cette fois est en feu

_Si jack le squelette_

_Sans tambour ni trompette_

_Surgit dans votre dos_

_Vous ne ferez pas de vieux os_

_C'est ça Halloween_

_C'est la ville du crime_

Ce qui suivit captiva le blond. Tout d'abords, l'épouvantail se mit à danser alors que tout le monde chantait

_Bienvenue à l'épouvantable épouvantail_

_Bravo jack tu es un crack, vive notre nouveau roi_

_Jack la gargouille_

_Est le roi des citrouilles_

_C'est ça Halloween_

_C'est ça Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

A ce moment là, l'épouvantail sauta du haut de sa croix dans une fontaine. Les enfants diables chantèrent le couplet suivant

_C'est la ville de la nuit_

_Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient_

D'un coup,Naruto pu voir une tête ronde, blanche, deux traits en guise de nez, des trous de la taille d'un poing à la place des yeux, un long trait fin en guide de bouche, sortir de la fontaine. Puis, le blond pu voir tout le corps. Jack était grand, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un manteau noir avec une cape noire tenue autour du cou par une chauve souris. Tous les monstres chantèrent

_Halloween _( X16)

Naruto était fasciné par Jack. Il aurait pu regarder cette scène encore longtemps, mais à ce moment là, le manège redémarra et tout le monde se retrouva dehors

* * *

Voilà une bonne heure que les garçons étaient revenus. Le retour n'avait pas été facile à cause de Tsunade qui avait trop forcé sur le saké. Une fois de retour au château, les enfants étaient aller chacun dans leur chambre l'heure étant déjà bien avancée. Mais malgré ça, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir et tournait en rond dans son lit. Il repensait à sa soirée avec Naruto. Le blond et lui avaient été plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Le cœur de Sasuke se serra alors qu'une peur le prit : et si le blond et lui n'étaient plus jamais proche ?

- Sasu…

Le brun revint d'un coup à la réalité. Il releva la tête et vit Naruto sur le pas de la porte, Kyubi contre lui

- Que se passe t-il mon ange ?

- Je voudrais dormir avec toi

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris

- J'ai peur du monstre caché sous mon lit, dit il apeuré

Sasuke souria attendrit

- Aller, vient

Le petit blond alla en courant vers le lit. Il escalada par-dessus le brun et se coucha à la place située entre le mur et Sasuke qui le prit contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux

- Je voudrais que ce moment dur toujours. Je t'aime Sasu

A ce moment là, Naruto sentit le corps du brun qui tremblait. Il leva la tête et vit que le brun pleurait. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur la joue du brun qui était sur le dos

- Sasu…dis moi ce qui te tourmente

Le brun ne dit rien et tourna le regard. Naruto enleva sa main

- Sasu, pourquoi ne me dis tu rien ? Pourquoi te renfermes tu sur toi ? Avant que mon papa ne revienne tu me disais tout ! Je voudrais que ça recommence. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Sasu sache que tu peux tout me dire. Confie toi à moi

Le brun le regarda intensément dans les yeux et finit par parler en détournant le regard

- Depuis que Minato est revenu, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui. J'ai peur de perdre notre complicité, j'ai peur de TE perdre et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une chose : est ce que tu n'es sorti avec moi que pour compenser l'absence de ton père ? Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais parfois j'aurais aimé qu'il ne revienne jamais. Comme ça, tu me comprendrais encore et je ne penserais plus autant au fait que je ne reverrais jamais mon frère. Je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt car ce n'est pas facile à dire et encore moins à entendre, et j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me déteste. Tu me manques mon ange et je suis désolé.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Naruto encaissa ses informations. Puis, il prit la parole

- Je suis désolé, je…je ne me rendais pas compte, je…je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vu mon papa depuis un an. Quand…quand je l'ai revu j'étais si heureux. Je n'ai eu plus qu'une envie : rattraper le temps perdu. Mais sache que même si mon papa est là je te comprend. Et sache que si je suis avec toi c'est parce que je t'aime. Sasu, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir…

- Non

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. J'ai juste eu surtout très peur de te perdre, dit il en le regardant

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je suis trop bien avec toi, souria t-il

Sasuke souria à son tour. Naruto se coucha et mit sa tête sur le torse du brun

- Je me sens si bien avec toi, dit il avant de s'endormir dans les bras du brun

Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur la tête avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et de s'endormir à son tour

* * *

**Auteur: je tenais à vous informer que pour la maison hantée, je me suis inspirée du clip de la chanson. Mais j'ai essayée de changer des détails pour ne pas que ça soit totalement copié coller. Voilà,j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ptitcoeurfragile: Merci pour ton review. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le mois de Décembre arriva, emmenant noël dans tous les esprits. Au château, Naruto ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Un jour, le blond était assis à son bureau avec face à lui le carnet que Sasuke lui avait offert. Il en caressa rêveusement les lettres dorées

- Qu'est ce que tu fais mon ange ?

Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au brun qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce dernier rentra et alla vers le blond qui prit la parole

- Je repensais à mon anniversaire quand tu m'avais offert ce carnet, dit il en regardant Sasuke qui s'asseya à côté de lui. J'y repensais et je me disais : « qu'est ce que je pourrais offrir à Sasu pour noël pour le remercier et qui serait aussi magnifique que ce carnet ? »

- Naruto, tu n'as pas à faire ça

- Je sais, mais j'y tiens. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu aimerais

- Oui

- C'est quoi ?

- Revoir mes parents le jour de noël

- Ca c'est déjà prévu

Sasuke baissa le regard

- Ils me manquent. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vue…

A ce moment là, il sentit une main sur la sienne. Il leva le regard. Naruto retira sa main et baissa la tête. Le blond allait dire quelque chose, mais au même moment, Minato arriva

- Sasuke…je peux te voir un moment s'il te plait ?

Le brun se leva et alla dans sa chambre suivit du grand blond

- Sasuke…ma femme et moi avons reçut une lettre de tes parents

- Que disent ils ? Demanda t-il en craignant de connaître déjà la réponse

- Qu'ils sont désolés mais qu'ils ne pourront pas être là pour noël

S'ensuivit un silence que Sasuke brisa

- Je…je voudrais être seul un moment, dit il en retenant difficilement ses larmes

- Bien sûr mon grand, dit Minato avant de partir

Une fois seul, le brun alla se jeter sur son lit. Là, il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et en sortit une photo. Dessus, on pouvait y voir Sasuke avec son frère et leurs parents. Le brun se mit à pleurer

- Vous me manquez tant…

* * *

De son côté, Naruto était dans sa chambre avec son père qui lui avait tout expliqué

- Il faut qu'on face quelque chose, dit Naruto

- Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire

Le petit se mit à faire les cent pas

- Les parents de Sasu vivent à Suna ?

- Oui

- C'est loin ?

- Plusieurs heures pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Je vais voir Sasu

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke ne pleurait plus. Il en avait assez de pleurer alors que ça ne changeait rien. D'un coup, il entendit frapper

- J'ai dit que je voulais être seul ! Cria t-il pour que la personne de derrière la porte l'entende

- Sasu…c'est moi

- ... Entre, finit il par dire

Naruto s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du brun qui était assis en boule, la tête sur les genoux, regardant le blond qui se mit dans la même position, pour lui faire face

- J'imagine que tu es au courant, dit le brun

- Oui

Le brun s'attendit à ce que le blond rajoute quelque chose, mais rien. Naruto savait que dans ce cas là, les mots seraient inutiles. Il prit du mieux qu'il pu Sasuke contre lui. Le brun posa sa tête sur le torse du blond qui, par ce câlin, voulait lui transmettre tout son amour, sa chaleur et sa présence. Sasuke y ressenti et, malgré sa promesse de ne plus jamais le faire, se mit à pleurer. Naruto le berça tendrement et le brun finit pas s'endormir à cause du trop plein d'émotion. Naruto le berça encore un peu, puis il le coucha et le couvrit

- Tes parents seront présents pour noël Sasu. Je te le promet, dit il en lui caressant les cheveux

* * *

La nuit est maintenant tombée. Naruto est sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en train de regarder les étoiles. D'un coup, il vit son père à côté de lui

- Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda ce dernier

- Non

- Tu penses à Sasuke et à ses parents hein ?

- C'est tellement injuste qu'ils ne soient pas là pour noël ! Sasu avait tellement envie de les voir…

- Je le sais mon grand. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons rien faire

- Je sais

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de silence que le petit brisa

- Tu as vu cette étoile papa, elle brille plus que les autres, dit il en montrant une étoile du doigt

- C'est l'étoile du berger. Si un jour tu te perdais, tu n'aurais qu'à la suivre et elle te ramènerait à la maison

- ...Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu voudrais bien me chanter ma berceuse ?

- Bien sûr

Minato prit son fils, le coucha et le borda avant de chanter, rejoint par le petit (Les paroles en gras sont de Minato, celles en italiques sont de Naruto et celles en gras et en italiques sont des deux garçons ensembles)

**Scintille scintille mon étoile**

**Qu'aucun nuage ne te voile**

**Tu es toujours à mes côtés**

**Et la nuit ne peut m'effrayer**

_Scintille scintille mon étoile_

**Qu'aucun nuage ne te voile**

**Tu portes en toi tout l'espoir**

**Du voyageur dans le noir**

**Sans relâche tu vas rayonner **

**Pour les guider vers leur foyer**

_**Scintille scintille mon étoile**_

_**Qu'aucun nuage ne te voile**_

Naruto alla contre son père qui le serra contre lui. Tout les deux restèrent comme ça un moment sous le regard attendrit de Kushina qui se trouvait cachée derrière la porte entrouverte

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 23 décembre et il devait se dépêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. Il s'habilla et sortit une carte de son tiroir. Il la calla dans sa poche puis il partit sans bruit dans la cuisine où il vit Itachi

- Bonjour toi, dit il en le caressant

Le chat ronronna. Le blond se dépêcha de prendre de la nourriture qu'il emballa et mit dans son autre poche. Une fois prêt, le blond sortit dehors et partit en courant jusqu'à l'écurie où il sella son poney avant de monter

- En route pour Suna, dit il en donnant un coup de rênes à son poney qui partit au galop

* * *

Quand Sasuke se réveilla quelques heures après le départ du blond, il fut triste de voir que ce dernier n'avait pas dormit là. Il se leva et décida d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il fut surprit de la voir vide. Il descendit à la salle à manger, pensant le trouver en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais là encore, il se trompait. Il se rendit dans le salon : pas de Naruto, mais tout le monde était réunit. Kushina pleurait

- Ne t'en fait pas chérie, on va le retrouver, dit Minato en tenant la rousse contre lui

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sasuke

- Naruto a disparu, dit Nana

- Comment ça « disparu » ? Demanda le brun qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus

- Ce matin quand je suis allée dans la chambre de Mr Naruto pour l'aider à se préparer, j'ai vu qu'elle était vide. Alors je suis venu voir dans la votre, je n'y ai vu que vous. Là, j'ai commencée à m'inquiéter car avant que je ne monte dans la chambre de Naruto, le cuisinier m'a dit qu'on lui avait volé de la nourriture. J'ai donc averti Mr et Mme Uzumaki et on a commencé des recherches dans tout le château. Voyant qu'il n'y était pas, on a fait des recherches à l'extérieur. C'est là qu'on a apprit que le poney de Mr Naruto avait également disparu

Sasuke pâlit. Son blond avait fugué…

- Sasuke, si tu as la moindre idée d'où il est, il faut que tu nous le dises, dit Kushina

Le brun allait dire non, mais à ce moment là, sa conversation de la veille avec le blond lui revint en mémoire

- Oh non ! Murmura t-il en chancelant

Nana le rattrapa

- Il est partit chercher mes parents

Minato pâlit et Kushina s'évanouit

* * *

De son côté, Naruto sortit d'un magasin où il venait d'acheter un cadeau pour Sasuke. Il mit le paquet avec la carte et remonta en selle. Peu de temps après, il se retrouva face à deux chemins. L'un était un petit sentier menant dans la forêt et l'autre était celui habituellement prit par les gens. Naruto sortit son plan

- Nous irons plus vite en passant par la forêt, dit il au poney

Ce dernier regarda le blond pas très rassuré. Naruto le caressa et lui souria tendrement

- Ne t'en fait pas. On va y arriver

La poney paru un peu plus rassuré. Le blond lui donna un coup de rênes et le cheval repartit au galop dans la forêt

* * *

Au château, Minato avait préparé des affaires et s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de son fils. Mais alors qu'il allait monter en selle, Sasuke arriva en courant

- MINATO ATTENDEZ !

- Qu'y a t il Sasuke ?

- Je veux venir avec vous

- Non, dit il en montant sur le cheval

- Mais…

- Sasuke j'ai dit non ! Dit il en partant

Le brun retourna en courant dans le château

* * *

La nuit vient maintenant de tombée. Naruto est toujours seul dans le forêt. Son poney avançait maintenant au pas, terrifié. Naruto avait lui aussi très peur. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être au bon endroit

- Que dirais tu si je chantais ?

Le poney le regarda l'air de dire « vas y je suis avec toi ». Naruto regarda le ciel. Il vit la lune et entraperçut quelques étoiles dont celle du berger. Il se mit à chanter

_Toi la lune, toi ma bonne étoile  
Venez m'aider, mon coeur me fait mal  
Je suis seul dans le noir  
Cherchant un rayon d'espoir  
Éclairez-moi_

_J'ai si peur, j'ai si froid_  
_Que ma voix tremble d'effroi_  
_Écoutez-moi_  
_J'ai besoin de vous mes deux amis_  
_Pour trouver mon chemin dans la nuit_  
_Même la grande ourse n'a pas su voir_  
_Le petit ours perdu dans le noir_  
_Alors je rêve de vous_  
_Mes lumières d'espoir_

_J'entends vos rires_  
_Et vos sourires_

_Eclairent mon coeur  
Pour quelques heures_

_Mais quand le jour s'éveille_  
_Sous le feu du roi soleil_  
_Vous pâlissez_  
_Dès que la nuit s'achève_  
_En emportant tous mes rêves_  
_Vous m'oubliez_  
_J'espérais vous voir briller toujours_  
_Mais les étoiles meurent avec le jour_

_Même la grande ourse n'a pas su voir_  
_Le petit ours perdu dans le noir_  
_Je ne sais plus quoi faire du tout_  
_À part souvent rêver de vous_  
_Faites-vous des rêves aussi bizarres ?_  
_Mes lumières d'espoir_

A ce moment là, Naruto entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un loup. Le poney le vit aussi et partit en courant, terrifié. Mais alors, qu'ils avançaient, la brume arriva

- DOUCEMENT ! CALME TOI ! Tenta le blond pour calmer son cheval

Le cheval s'arrêta d'un coup, propulsant Naruto dans un buisson de ronces. Le blond se redressa tant bien que mal, s'écorchant le visage. Mais une fois debout, il retomba sur le derrière, sa jambe lui faisant trop mal. Naruto, à bout de nerf, se mit à pleurer. Son poney s'avança vers lui aussi près qu'il le pu et lui donna un coup de tête. Le blond le regarda et le vit se baisser pour qu'il puisse monter sur son dos

- C'est gentil mais…je ne sais même pas où on est

Le cheval leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Naruto en fit de même et sa conversation avec son père lui revint

- Papa m'a dit que si un jour je me perdais je n'aurais qu'à suivre l'étoile du berger pour rentrer à la maison. Mais faire demi-tour serait nous faire courir à notre perte à cause des loups. Que doit on faire à ton avis ?

Pour répondre, le cheval tandis la tête dans la direction du chemin qui éloignait des loups

- Alors on continue, souria le blond en allant tant bien que mal vers son poney toujours couché

Une fois de nouveau en selle, Naruto vit le brouillard se dissipé et vit également qu'il était à la sortie des bois

- Ca y est ! Enfin on est arrivé !

Le cheval repartit au galop

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, au château, Sasuke est dans la chambre du blond en train de dormir sur le lit de ce dernier. D'un coup, Kushina arriva. Elle alla vers le brun et le porta avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle le coucha et le borda avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue

- Naruto, dit Sasuke dans son sommeil

- Ne t'en fait pas. Il reviendra, murmura la rousse avant de se lever et de partir

* * *

De son côté Minato arriva au même croisement que Naruto un moment avant. Il eu un doute : par où son fils était il passé ? Il se rendit compte que, vu le tempérament de ce dernier, le chemin de la forêt était le plus probable. Il se rendit donc dans les bois

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto tournait en rond dans la ville. Avant de partir, il avait juste oublié un détail : il ne savait pas dans quelle maison vivait les parents de Sasuke. D'un coup, il vit un homme aux cheveux blancs, longs, en batailles, les yeux noirs et un trait rouge vertical sur chaque joue, sortir d'un bar avec une femme sous chaque bras, l'air bourré

- Excusez moi monsieur, savez vous où se trouve la maison des Uchiwa ?

Le type le regarda surprit

- Si tu ne sais pas où elle est, c'est que tu n'es pas du coin

- Je viens de Konoha

L'homme et les femmes se mirent à rirent, croyant à une blague. Puis l'homme vit le regard sérieux du petit et redevint grave

- Ce n'était pas une blague ?

- Non

L'inconnu le dévisagea quelques secondes

- Je vais t'y conduire

Naruto le regarda pas rassuré. Mais avait il le choix ? Les deux femmes s'en allèrent

- Très bien je vous suis

- Tu…comptes rester à cheval ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit le blond en remontant la jambe de son pantalon dévoilant une jambe noire qui commençait à enfler

- Comment t'es tu… ?

- Une chute en forêt

- Tu es venu par la forêt ? Demanda t-il impressionné

- Oui. Bon vous m'y emmenez chez les Uchiwa ou non ?! S'impatienta t-il

- C'est partit

Tout les trois, en comptant le poney, se mirent en route

- Au fait je m'appel Jiraya. Et toi ?

- Naruto

- Alors Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à faire tout ce chemin ?

- L'amour

Jiraya la regarda avec incompréhension mais ne dit rien

* * *

De son côté, Minato avançait toujours dans la forêt. D'un coup, il vit quelque chose au sol. Il descendit de cheval et alla voir. Il s'agissait d'un petit paquet cadeau. Il prit le carton accroché et lu. C'était pour Sasuke de la part de Naruto. Minato mit le paquet dans sa poche

- NARUTO ?! NARUTO ?!

Aucune réponse. A ce moment là, il vit la sortit de la forêt. Il remonta en selle et repartit en quatrième vitesse

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Naruto et Jiraya arrivèrent dans une grande cour. En face d'eux se trouvait un manoir avec un éventail au dessus de la porte. Arrivée vers la porte, Jiraya aida Naruto à descendre et à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Le blond se cacha derrière Jiraya alors que ce dernier sonna. Ce fut Fugaku qui ouvrit

- Jiraya ? Qu'est ce qui vous emmène à une heure aussi tardive ?

- J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, dit il en se décalant, laissant apparaître le blond

- Naruto ?! Que fais tu ici et comment… ? Rentre. Tu vas nous expliquer tout ça

- Mais…et mon poney ? Demanda t-il en montrant l'animal

- Je vais aller le mettre à l'écurie. Attend : CHERIE VIENS VOIR !

- Bon, moi je vous laisse, dit Jiraya

- Mais non restez. On vous doit bien ça

- Merci

A ce moment là, Mikoto arriva

- Qu'y a-t-il Fugaku ?

- Regarde qui Jiraya nous a emmené

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est une longue histoire

- Chérie emmène nos invités au salon pendant que j'emmène le poney de Naruto à l'écurie, dit il en sortant

- Bien sûr. Suivez moi

Naruto voulu rentrer, mais à peine sa jambe reposée par terre, il tomba

- Naruto, ça va ? Paniqua Mikoto en ce précipitant vers lui

Elle entraperçut la jambe noire du blond. Elle prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au salon où elle l'asseya au canapé où le blond étendit ses jambes. La brune leva doucement le pantalon. Naruto gémit de douleur

- Je suis désolée, dit Mikoto. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour voir les dégâts et te soigner

Une fois le vêtement relevé jusqu'au genou, la brune enleva la chaussure et la chaussette du blond

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit elle gravement. Ta jambe est cassée. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas t'emmené à l'hôpital à cause des routes bloquées par la neige. Je vais te soigner comme je peux pour ne pas que ça s'aggrave mais…

- Je vous fais confiance, dit Naruto

Mikoto se leva et partit, laissant seuls le blond et Jiraya

- Au fait, merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici

- Pas de quoi. Tu sais Naruto tu m'intrigues. Je ne connais personne d'assez courageux, ou d'assez fou, pour faire ce que tu as fait. Ce que j'aimerais c'est savoir pourquoi

- Restez et vous saurez

Au même moment, la brune revint. Elle banda autant qu'elle pu la jambe du blond qui regarda autour de lui

- Vous avez une très jolie maison madame

- Merci

D'un coup, le blond vit une photo qui attira son attention. Dessus, on pouvait y voir deux garçons. Naruto reconnu Sasuke

- C'est Itachi avec Sasu sur la photo ?

- Oui, dit Mikoto sans lever le regard devinant de quelle photo il parlait. Ils étaient vraiment très proche tout les deux. Autant que Sasuke l'ai avec toi maintenant. Voilà finie, dit elle en relevant le regard. Ca te tente un chocolat chaud ?

- Je ne veux pas déranger

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ca me fait plaisir. Et vous Jiraya, vous buvez quelque chose ?

- C'est gentil mais non merci madame

- Comme vous voulez

Elle se leva et partit en cuisine. A ce moment là, Fugaku rentra et alla dans le salon. Là, il vit la jambe du blond

- Tu es blessé ?

- Je vous raconte tout au retour de votre femme

Cette dernière revint avec une tasse de chocolat chaud

- Tiens, dit elle en la donnant au blond

- Merci, dit il en la prenant et en buvant un coup

- Bon et si maintenant tu nous racontais tout, dit Fugaku

- Depuis qu'il a apprit que vous ne seriez pas là pour noël, Sasu est très malheureux. Son rêve était de passer noël avec vous. Je suis donc venu jusque ici pour vous convaincre de venir avec moi à Konoha pour les fêtes. S'il vous plait dites oui. Pour Sasu

- Naruto…nous dirions oui avec plaisir mais…nous n'avons aucun moyen pour y aller

- Vous avez bien des chevaux ?

- Non malheureusement. Notre jument est morte en mettant bas et le petit n'a pas survécut au froid

- J'ai un cheval si vous voulez, dit Jiraya. C'est avec plaisir que je vous le prête

- C'est vrai ? C'est très gentil à vous Jiraya. Nous acceptons, dit Mikoto

- Alors ça veut dire…que vous venez à Konoha avec moi

- Oui, dit Mikoto retenant difficilement son excitation

- OUAI ! Cria le petit perçant les tympans de l'assemblée

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fugaku se leva et alla ouvrir

- Minato, entrez je vous en pris

- Est-ce que vous auriez vu Naruto ? Il a disparu et…

- Je suis là papa, dit le petit du salon

Le grand blond se précipita dans la pièce, fit le tour du canapé et alla vers son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras

- Papa, pleura le petit de soulagement

- Je suis là. C'est fini. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ?!

- Je devais le faire papa. Pour Sasu, dit il en le regardant. Et devine quoi : les parents de Sasu sont d'accords. Ils viennent avec nous à Konoha pour les fêtes

- C'est vrai ? demanda Minato en les regardants

- Oui, dit la brune. Grâce à Jiraya ici présent, nous avons un cheval. Et puis…Naruto a fait un sacré voyage. On ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir bredouille et surtout pas dans son état

- Comment ça « son état » ? demanda le grand blond en la regardant

- Il a la jambe cassée, expliqua Mikoto

Minato regarda son fils qui leva son pantalon lui dévoilant le bandage.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Naruto lui raconta l'épisode de la forêt. Jiraya regarda le petit de plus en plus admiratif. D'un coup, le grand blond sortit un paquet de sa poche

- J'ai retrouvé ça dans les ronces

- Mon cadeau pour Sasu. Merci papa, dit il en s'accrochant au cou de ce dernier

Au même moment, minuit sonna

- Il serait temps d'aller au lit, dit Mikoto. Nous avons un long voyage qui nous attend. Naruto, Minato vous aurez une chambre d'ami chacun. Jiraya, vous dormez là ?

- Non. J'ai deux pouliches qui m'attendent. Mais…merci, dit il en se levant. Naruto, j'espère qu'on se reverra

Sur ce il partit

- Venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres, dit la brune

Minato prit son fils et suivit Mikoto. Ils passèrent devant une première pièce. Le prénom d'Itachi était écrit sur la porte fermée. Puis, ils passèrent devant une seconde pièce. Cette fois, c'était le prénom de Sasuke écrit sur la porte

- Est-ce que…, commença Naruto

La brune se retourna et regarda la chambre, puis le petit et sourit

- Tu veux vois la chambre de Sasuke n'est ce pas ?

- O…oui

- D'accords

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa les deux blonds entrer. Naruto regarda autour de lui, ébahi. La chambre était grande. Les murs étaient bleu foncés. Un lit deux places était contre le mur de droite. Contre celui de gauche se trouvait une grande armoire. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une fenêtre. A droite du lit se trouvait un bureau où se trouvait la même photo que celle du salon

- Excusez moi madame…

- Oui Naruto ?

- Est-ce que…je…pourrais prendre cette photo pour la ramener à Sasu s'il vous plait ?

- ... C'est d'accords

- Merci beaucoup

Minato alla vers le bureau et prit la photo qu'il passa à son fils qui la regarda avant de regarder le lit où le brun dormait auparavant. Le lit semblait si attirant, si confortable

- Tu veux dormir là Naruto ? Demanda tendrement la brune

En guise de réponse, le petit rougit

- Vous n'êtes pas obligez d'accepter Mikoto, dit le grand blond

- Je sais. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir. De toute façon qu'il dorme là ou dans une chambre d'ami c'est pareil non ?

- Merci madame

- Je t'en pris. Minato votre chambre se trouve au bout du couloir à droite

- D'accords. Merci

Mikoto sortit. Minato coucha son fils dans le lit et le couvrit

- J'ai du mal à croire que Sasu a dormit là. Il va être tellement heureux quand il verra ses parents demain

- Naruto, j'aimerais que tu te rendes compte d'une chose : c'est les risques que tu as pris en partant seul comme ça. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu…

- Oui je sais. Mais je te l'ai dit, je devais le faire pour Sasu

- Tu imagines sa peine et celle de ta mère et moi si jamais le pire était arrivé ?! Dit il en colère. Tu as agis sans réfléchir ! Tu n'es qu'un inconscient !

Le petit se mit à pleurer. Son père se calma et le prit contre lui

- Naruto, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi

- Pardon papa

- Chut, dit il en le berçant. C'est fini. Tout va bien

Le petit se calma doucement

- Naruto, sache que malgré tout, je suis fière de toi

- C'est vrai ? demanda t-il en se décalant et en regardant son père dans les yeux

- Bien sûr. Parce que malgré le fait que c'était inconscient et dangereux, tu as fais ça pour qu'un petit garçon réalise son rêve de passer noël avec ses parents. Et ça, je ne connais personne qui l'aurait fait. Et puis…combien de personnes peuvent dire qu'elles ont le fait le même trajet que toi à poney et en passant par les bois en plus ?

Naruto souria

- Merci papa, dit il en allant contre son père. Je t'aime fort

- Moi aussi je t'aime fort mon poussin

* * *

Le lendemain, aux aurores, Naruto se trouvait dehors avec son père, Jiraya, qui était venu emmené son cheval, et les parents de Sasuke qui montèrent sur le cheval de Jiraya. Naruto s'attendit à ce que son père le mette sur son poney, mais le blond le mit sur son cheval

- Tu ne dois pas monter avec ta jambe, dit il en réponse au regard étonné de son fils

- Et mon poney ?

- Je vais lui mettre une corde au niveau du harnais et l'accrocher avec le harnais du mien. Comme ça, il avancera à côté de nous

Une fois que ce fut fait, Minato rejoignit son fils

- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai une question à poser à Naruto, dit Jiraya

- Allez y, lui dit Minato

- Quel est ton talent ?

- Le chant, répondit le petit

Cette remarque laissa Jiraya perplexe tandis que tout le monde partit

* * *

Durant ce temps là, au château, Sasuke est dans la chambre du blond, assis contre le lit de ce dernier avec Kyubi dans ses bras, pensif. D'un coup, Kushina le rejoignit. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore revenus ? Demanda le brun

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont plus tarder, dit la rousse en lui caressant le dos

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont sains et saufs ?

- J'en suis sûr. Naruto est dégourdi et puis…son père est sûrement avec lui maintenant

- Mais qu'est ce qui a prit à Naruto de faire ça ?

- Il t'aime et n'a pas supporté de te voir malheureux. Il a pensé que le seul moyen de te rendre heureux était de te ramener tes parents. Il voulait tellement te faire plaisir qu'il n'a pas hésité malgré les dangers

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du brun

- J'ai peur Kushina. Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto…je ne m'en remettrai pas

- Sasuke…tu te souviens de la fois où Naruto était dans le coma ?

- Comment pourrais je l'oublier ?

- Eh bien là c'est pareil. Tu dois garder confiance, dit elle en lui caressant les cheveux

Sasuke la regarda, inquiet. Kushina lui déposa un baiser sur le front

- Aie confiance. Ils reviendront

Sur ce, elle se leva. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle s'arrêta et se retourna

- Tu veux les attendre avec moi ? Demanda t-elle au brun en tendant sa main

Le petit fit oui de la tête, se leva et partit en courant vers la rousse. Tout les deux descendirent au salon. Là, Kushina s'asseya au canapé et prit Sasuke sur ses genoux. Elle le serra contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux en le berçant. Le brun ferma les yeux et se détendit

* * *

La nuit est maintenant tombée. Naruto, son père et les parents de Sasuke arrivèrent au château. Minato descendit de cheval et prit son fils. A ce moment là, Kushina sorti en courant et se précipita vers les deux blonds qu'elle sera contre elle. Puis elle prit Naruto dans ses bras

- Oh mon bébé, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Où est Sasu ?

- Dans sa chambre en train de dormir

- Ca c'est la meilleure…je lui ramène ses parents et lui il dort ! La nuit de noël en plus…

- Tu as réussi à aller jusqu'à Suna ? Demanda t-elle surprise et admirative

- Oui. Regarde, dit il en tournant la tête

La rousse regarda et vit les deux invités

- Je sens que ce noël va être parfait, dit elle

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke s'était réveillé mais n'avait pas bougé du lit. D'un coup, il entendit Kushina l'appeler

- SASUKE ?

- OUI ?

- TU PEUX VENIR AU SALON UNE MINUTE ?

Le brun soupira un coup et se leva. Il se rendit jusqu'au salon fermé. Il ouvrit la porte…et resta sans voix en voyant ses parents debout dans la pièce. Il fonça vers eux et pleura

- Maman…papa, dit il alors que les deux grands s'agenouillèrent et le prirent contre eux. Mais comment êtes vous venu ? Demanda t-il en se décalant

- A cheval. C'est Naruto qui nous a donné l'idée

- Naruto ? Où est il ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Sasuke qui sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure

- Je suis là Sasu

Le brun se retourna et vit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, qui se tenait d'une main au grand blond

- Mon ange…tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il en allant vers le petit et en le prenant contre lui

- Oui, répondit Naruto en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun

- J'ai eu tellement peur. Ne recommence jamais ça !

- Je suis désolé, dit il en se décalant. Mais tu étais si triste. Je devais faire quelque chose

- Naruto…je me serais remis de l'absence de mes parents…mais si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose…je ne m'en serais jamais remis

- Sasu je vais bien. C'est tout ce qui compte

Le brun le reprit contre lui

- En tout cas merci mon ange. Je suis tellement heureux que mes parents soient là

- Je t'en pris. Aller, va les rejoindre, dit il en se reculant et en se raccrochant à son père

Sasuke souria et alla vers ses parents. Naruto tira la manche de son père et leva les bras. Minato le porta

- Sasu est si heureux…, dit il en regardant ce dernier sourire aux anges dans les bras de ses parents

- C'est grâce à toi

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage du petit

- Que se passe t-il Naruto ? Demanda son père

- Ce n'est rien. Seulement la fatigue

- Tu veux que je t'emmène dans ta chambre ?

Naruto fit oui de la tête qu'il mit ensuite sur l'épaule de son père

* * *

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, le blond était assis sur son lit, le paquet pour Sasuke dans ses mains. D'un coup, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir doucement et vit le brun

- Je croyais te trouver en train de dormir, dit ce dernier

Naruto baissa la tête et caressa le paquet. Sasuke rentra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit au niveau des jambes du blond

- J'ai…j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Naruto en tendant la paquet

Sasuke le prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il vit un collier avec un N majuscule

- J'ai le même, regarde, dit le blond en sortant le collier caché par le pyjama.

Le brun pu voir que le collier était identique à la différence que Naruto avait l'initial S majuscule

- Comme ça, nous serons toujours ensemble, même si nous sommes séparés. Comme Kyubi pour mon papa et moi, dit il tandis que Sasuke se mettait le collier

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le quitterais jamais. C'est promit, dit il en regardant le N du collier

- J'espère qu'ainsi tu penseras à moi quand tu seras repartit avec tes parents, dit il les larmes aux yeux

- Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke en relevant le regard. Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Je ne compte pas m'en aller. Naruto…mon ange…qui t'a mis en tête que j'allais partir ?

- L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tes parents te manquaient, alors…

- Alors tu t'es dit que j'allais repartir avec eux, murmura Sasuke

- Oui

- Et malgré le fait que tu ne veux pas que je reparte avec eux, tu es quand même aller les chercher…pourquoi ?

- Car je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et si pour ça tu dois être avec tes parents loin de moi…

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris alors ?

Le petit blond le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension

- Compris quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas être heureux loin de toi

Naruto se retourna et sortit une photo de sous son oreiller

- C'est ce que tu lui disais ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et regarda la photo. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes

- Itachi…murmura t-il en prenant la photo. Où as tu eu ça ?

- Je l'ai vu dans ta chambre. Ta mère a été d'accords pour que je te la ramène

Sasuke ne quitta pas la photo des yeux. Il se mit à pleurer. Naruto prit la parole

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais aussi proche de ton frère que de moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu sors avec moi car je te rappel ton frère et qu'ainsi son absence t'es moins insupportable ? Est-ce que pour toi je ne suis que le frère que tu n'as plus ?

- Comment peux tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Demanda t-il en regardant le blond. Je suis peut être aussi proche de toi que de mon frère, mais mon amour est différent

- Comment ça ?

- Mon amour pour mon frère est un amour fraternel. Toi je t'aime d'amour, comme deux amoureux s'aiment

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Naruto plein d'espoirs

En guise de réponse, Sasuke s'empara des lèvres du blond. A ce moment là, minuit sonna et les doutes de Naruto s'envolèrent. Le brun arrêta le baiser

- Joyeux noël mon ange

- Joyeux noël Sasu

Tout les deux se mirent à s'embrasser tandis que dehors la neige se remit à tomber doucement

* * *

Musiques: scintille scintille mon étoile et mes lumières d'espoirs


End file.
